An Unlikely Friendship
by GiggiEba
Summary: A tale of a young man and the internet legend, in some chronological (okay, it's kind of a story, but kinda not) one-shots. There's sure to be some gore here, it is Slenderman after all. Rated M for this reason (and other, more risqué reasons).
1. An Unlikely Friendship

***This is written from Slenderman's point of view. Enjoy.***

* * *

There he was again, strolling through the forest, _my_ forest, like he owned it. For some reason, whenever I managed to get near him, he would just _stare_ at me with those eyes. _Those eyes_. I hated it, they made me freeze up every time. He would start talking to me, but I wouldn't hear what he was saying. I ended up teleporting away every time, only to be caught by his eyes once again the very next day.

Those orbs that allowed him to see… they were an icy blue. They seemed like endless oceans. They were the kind of eyes that had infinite ways to describe them. One wintry evening, that young man walked into my forest with all his winter gear and a flashlight. No camera, nothing to record my presence with. I steeled myself. I was going to get to the bottom of this strange situation and kill him once and for all.

"Slenderman? Where are you? I can feel you watching me! Come on, bro, we're friends, aren't we? I mean you haven't killed me yet." He turned in a circle a few times, then sighed. "Look, just come out. We need to talk."

I stepped out of the shadows and into his beam of light. "Indeed we do." He went to look up at me, but I stopped him. "Do not. If you wish to talk, do not let me see your eyes. They… freeze me like the snow does your blood."

"Oh. Sure." He kept his vision focused on his flashlight. "Um, so… why can't you ever say anything when I try talking to you?"

"Because you are always looking at me when you do."

"Right… and… so what can I do to make you not freeze up, and I can still look at you?"

"Perhaps a daily regimen would work…"

"A daily regimen, like, every day I come here and I just look at you for a split second?"

Growling, I gave up. "No. That will take too long."

He raised his gaze up unexpectedly, making me freeze up again. Strangely enough, I heard his voice this time.

"What do you expect me to do then? I mean, obviously there's something about me that's different for you. You haven't killed me yet, even though I've come here hundreds of times."

I tried to speak, but I was still enough that I could have been a statue at that point. He stepped closer, close enough where I could easily kill him by snapping his neck. But his eyes kept me from moving at all.

"Why," I managed to say, "is it your eyes that haunt me day and night?"

"Maybe because you yourself don't have any."

"I do have eyes, you cannot see them, that is all."

He stepped closer again. "Alright… so maybe its because I'm special in some way I don't know about."

"Perhaps…"

He took my hand and held it as if he were going to shake it. "I hope you'll let me keep returning when I feel like it. I'll help you get over this thing, and in return you give me safe passage and if necessary, protection, when I'm in your forest."

"Very well," I said, accepting his offer as we shook hands.

Him visiting my forest became a regular occurrence, sometimes he would run in, trying to get away from the others at his schoolhouse which he called "bullies, to put it nicely." I would scare away these humans, and they would leave him alone. However, he would sometimes be caught by them, and beaten until he was bleeding. Against my better judgement, I would heal him. A bond had formed between us, an unlikely friendship.

"So, Slender, how have things been?"

"Very good, Nathan. I do enjoy your visits, despite my love for killing your kind."

"Strange how I like to draw your 'creations,' as you call them," he replied, sketching the outline of a tree that my latest victim had been impaled upon. "I mean, anyone else would probably run away screaming, grossed out beyond repair, and you'd catch them, too. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I am aware. However, you have said it yourself, you are special. Our friendship is a most unlikely one, yet here we are."

He chuckled, continuing to sketch. "Yeah… any girl I come across usually asks to see my drawings. They want to see how well I draw, since I guess guys like me these days aren't the best at drawing."

"You have the first few to hide your… talent."

"Yeah. Once they reach those, they shove the sketchbook back in my hands and walk away. Most of the girls in my classes have seen them, and tell my other classmates. They've even begun to suspect I do the killings myself."

"I am sure your oppressors know different."

"I've given them a few good threats knowing you're on my side."

"You would make a good addition to the forest, were you able to become like me."

"I think I'll stay just the way I am, thanks."

Silence descended over us, and he sighed, putting away his pencil and leaning against the tree he had been using to view my artwork from. He glanced up at me, his eyes only slightly startling me.

"You wanna see the drawings I've done?"

"I would like that, yes."

He picked up the book, and flipped through some pages. His eyes lit up. "Here, my favorite one you've done."

He handed the sketchbook to me, I found it was fully colored. Scanning the art, I found he had captured in his mind's eye the scene of myself ripping a human's innards from its body while they were still alive.

"Would it be alright if I looked at others?"

"Of course, I don't mind."

Flipping to the next page, I saw it was a continuation of the previous art. I had tied a noose with the humans intestines, and hung them with it, finally ending their misery. I went through many more before Nathan stood up, nudging me.

"I gotta get going. It's getting dark."

I handed the sketchbook back to him. "It was a delight to see my artwork frozen in time as you have captured it."

"Well, I guess I see some sort of pleasure in drawing them for you. You're my only friend, after all."

"You are mine, as well."

With a sigh, Nathan set off towards the outer edge of my forest. It would not be the last time I would see him. No, many more years would come and go before he would die.

I would savor every moment.

* * *

***Ta-dah! It's done! So... there's going to be a poll for this. Go check it out on my profile! See you next time!***


	2. Bye-bye Bully

***This will be the 'second chapter' of "An Unlikely Friendship." It's written in Slenderman's point of view. ****As always, enjoy!*******

* * *

I could feel Nathan's presence fleeing through the trees. It was another of the days when his "bullies" would chase him. He broke through the shadows, breathing heavily, and I knelt by him, telling him to wait where near our tree after healing a few wounds. Walking into the forest, I felt the unnatural darkness cling to me, and welcomed it. It told me where the bullies were, and I followed its directions.

"We're lost in this stupid forest _again!_ You've gotta stop getting us lost, Brett."

"It's not me, its our money getting us lost!"

I kept to the shadows, but slowly circled them, just out of sight. I knew they would feel me watching them, it always happened. Their arguing slowly came to stop, and their breathing got a bit heavier. When I moved around behind them, so when they turned and ran towards the out edge of the forest, I stepped out of the shadows. I quickly wrapped a tentacle around each of their ankles, and they all looked down, looking around frantically when they realized they were caught. This was always the part I enjoyed the most.

"I believe it would be wise of you to leave _my forest,_ unless you plan on yourselves being my dinner."

They all shrieked, and pulled at their restraints. I let two — one of the underlings, and the leader — go, and they reached the edge of the forest before looking back.

"No… nonono, let me go!"

I wrapped the boy in my tentacles, keeping him from screaming with one wrapped around his head like a vice. When I made it back to the small clearing where Nathan usually sat, I announced my arrival with the usual scraping of my claws on the trees. Nathan looked up, smiling.

"Hey, you're back already."

"I am."

"What's that," Nathan asked, pointing at my tentacles wrapped around the thug. "A victim you happened to find after scaring the bullies?"

I couldn't help me mouth ripping open to form a grin. Nathan looked at me, able to read my emotions after spending a few months coming to and leaving my forest.

"What's so funny?"

"This is no… ordinary victim, Nathan."

A muffled, questioning tone came from the boy wrapped in my tentacles.

"Oh, they're still alive! So this means I get to watch!?"

"Perhaps I should introduce you to him first."

I shifted my tentacles so only the head was showing, keeping the bully gagged. I sat next to Nathan, still grinning, and turned the boy around for Nathan to see. His face was overcome with disbelief and recognition. The boy began trembling, and tried to scream, but instead sent pleasant vibrations to the end of the tentacle I had pushed into his throat. Nathan still didn't say anything.

"Nathan, are you alright?"

"I… don't know… you caught him?"

"For you."

"Oh… um…"

"Direct me, and I shall kill him how you please," I said, standing from where I was sitting. "He is your bully, now it is time he feels your pain, in a single fell swoop."

Nathan looked at the bully wrapped in my appendages, smiling brightly after a moment.

"First, just use enough to keep him in place," Nathan said, picking up his drawing pad, and sketched something.

Doing as he said, I retracted four of my tentacles, then wrapped the other four around the wrists and ankles of the boy. Finally able to scream again, he started shouting curses at Nathan.

"Oh, shut up," Nathan said calmly. "Slender, your claws?"

"They are yours to command, Nathan."

Nathan walked up to the captured boy, inspecting him. "Alright… cut him open, but not far enough to make his guts spill out… yet."

I did as he said, digging a claw just below the collarbone of the boy, and cutting him open enough to see his lungs, if I were to cut away skin on the sides. His scream rang out, and I heard Nathan giggle.

"Oh my gosh, this _is_ kinda fun!"

"What's next, Nathan?"

"Cut off a few fingers."

"Any specific ones?"

"No, but two off the left, three off his right."

I made sure to do what Nathan said, cutting agonizingly slow. Many more delicious screams were elicited, and after numerous other punishments, the blood loss took over. I let Nathan draw out the artwork we had made together, before leaving to eat some of the flesh, and leave the body impaled on a tree. When I teleported back to Nathan, he was already done drawing it, now using colored pencils to give it a more lifelike image. I knelt down next to him, and he looked at me, smiling. His smile fell for a moment, but returned as he hastily looked back at his drawing. I could hear his heartbeat had increased, but didn't pay it mind, he was probably thinking about how exhilarating it had been to watch me cut up the bully for him.

"You are very talented, Nathan."

"You've said so before."

"Does it not merit repeating?"

"I guess it does."

I noticed something different about his artwork. He had paid much more attention to the detail of myself, rather than the bully we had slaughtered together.

"Nathan, are you feeling alright?"

"Why?"

"You are reacting differently. Your heartbeat it faster than usual."

"Wait, you can hear my heartbeat?"

"Of course. You are a human, which is my natural prey, though we are friends even so. Are you ill or excited?"

"It's more complicated than that… you probably wouldn't understand."

"Do you want to discuss it?"

"No, no… it's fine. I'll be fine."

Nathan put away the colored pencils, and leaned back against the tree we normally sat at together. Despite my image and my threatening height, Nathan had made himself at home right next to me.

"Slender… you caught that guy. For me, you had said."

"Yes. What are you trying to say, Nathan?"

"Why? Why'd you catch him for me specifically?"

"Do friends not do kind actions for one another?"

"Well, yeah… but catching a bully, specifically one of mine, for me, was really personal."

"Oh. Apologies… I will not do it again."

"Do you wanna see yesterday's piece?"

"Yes."

He handed me the drawing pad, and I flipped to the previous page, seeing both the corpse and myself had received the same amount of detail. I felt pressure on my right arm suddenly, and glanced down to see Nathan leaning against me. He seemed to notice this after a few seconds, and sat upright again. Instead of letting him move further away, I put my arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Ah! Slender, what the hell!?"

"Do friends not sit like this?"

"Some friends might, but I would only sit like this with… with someone who…"

I frowned. Human emotions were confusing sometimes. "Nathan, we are friends, are we not?"

"Yeah… we are…"

"I have seen other men your age sit like this."

"Where?"

"On the bench at the football fields. This is no different."

"Um… okay."

Nathan stayed tense for a while as I looked at the past week's pieces. When I took a look at the last one, he seemed to relax a bit. The sun was very close to setting, and Nathan's watch beeped. He looked at it, jumping to his feet.

"Ah, I gotta go… but I won't make it through the forest before dark at this point…"

"So stay here. I can keep you safe."

"How are you going to keep me safe, Slender?"

"We will stay here, under the tree. Animals always give a large berth to me, whether I am sleeping or not."

"Well… I guess… but that means I won't be able to have dinner."

"I can teleport you to your house."

"Uh… yeah, sure. Can you do the back door?"

"Of course."

I gave him the drawing book back, and knelt next to him so he could place his hand on my shoulder. Once he had, I teleported him to the back door of his house. He looked up once he had his bearings.

"Thanks…"

"You are most welcome."

"Hey, Slender?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for… killing that bully today. It really meant a lot to me."

"It was nothing. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's Saturday tomorrow, finally!"

He went in the house, and I returned to my forest. It would be a while before he returned, giving me plenty of time to think about all he had said. I picked up a book on the psyche of the human brain, one I had stolen from a bookstore, because I could not simply walk in and buy one. Sitting down under our favored tree, the same one I had hidden the book in, I opened it, beginning to read.


	3. Confession

***I'm just telling you this now, so there isn't more confusion down the road. This is sort of a story, but also not at the same time. It's going to be moving _much_ faster than I normally would have a story go, in terms of... affectionate feelings. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!***

* * *

The bullies had not bothered Nathan ever since we had killed one of them, and the police were beginning to become suspicious of him. It was Saturday morning, one week and a day after I had killed the bully to Nathan's liking. I could feel Nathan's presence in his house, he was just waking. It usually took him an hour to make his way to the forest, yet today, it only took him half an hour. I looked up from the book in my hands just as he breached the thicket, his expression a bit more cheery than usual.

"Hey, Slender!"

"Hello, Nathan. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great, actually… I dreamt, too."

"Really? What did you dream about?"

His face flushed immediately. "W-well… uh… I can't remember exactly, but… you were in it."

I knew he was lying, and his heart rate had sped up again. I had just finished a section on companionship in the book. I didn't respond right away, standing and putting the book away for later.

"Slender?"

"Nathan, I know you're lying about your dream. Everything about your posture and your expression makes it very obvious to me. I understand if you do not wish to share, but I really would like to know what your dream was about."

"U-um… maybe… I'll tell you another time."

"Very well."

"So what did you plan on doing today?"

"The usual."

"Two kills and as many scares as you can make." Nathan took a breath. "Slender, what exactly was that book about," he asked as he sat down next to me against our tree. "It looked kinda big."

"It was about the human brain and psyche. I decided, because I am spending time with you, I should learn more about humans."

"So you aren't human?"

"I never was, though sometimes I enjoy daydreaming of a world where I was human."

"Hmm… hey, Slender… do you have any advice on… relationships? Like, getting a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

I regarded him, he was sketching calmly in his book.

"No, I do not. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Well… I'm not always going to be around. I wanna… pass along the legend, I guess. Of you."

"What do you mean? I am quite capable of making myself known if I wish to be."

Nathan bit his lip, his blush returning.

"Well… there's… this guy… and I… kinda love him, I guess…"

"I read about this in the book. You have a 'crush' on the boy."

"Y-yeah… I do. Except, at my age, we're considered men."

"So you have a crush on the man, what is your point?"

"I… I just don't know how to tell him. I guess I'll talk to my Mom about it."

"She knows you are homosexual?"

"She's known for a while. She isn't thrilled about it, but she doesn't hate me for it, either. I'm one of the lucky ones."

A human had entered the forest. I decided to wait until they were closer to attack.

"Perhaps you should do what I did on the day we finally held a conversation. Steel yourself, and get it over with."

"I guess…"

"A human is in the forest. They are getting close."

"Why didn't you tell me? Do I get to see again?"

"Of course."

I stood up, Nathan following suit as we made our way into the forest. I kept a tentacle firmly around his wrist, just so I wouldn't lose him to the thick darkness. When I found the human, it was a woman. She was looking around, and she called out.

"Nathan?"

Surprised, I pulled Nathan forward, and pushed him toward the woman. "I believe that's your mother."

He went to her, and she gasped, running over and embracing him.

"Nathan! Are you alright? Please tell me you're okay!"

"Mom, I'm fine. Why do you seem so upset?"

"You just disappeared this morning!"

"I was just excited to see my friend in the forest."

"Friend? You… you have a friend?"

"Wow, Mom. Ouch," he laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that, sorry. Where's your friend?"

"He… uh…" Nathan looked directly at me, but I knew he couldn't see me. "He's… er…"

"You may tell her, Nathan," I said quietly, just so he could hear.

"He's um… a monster, sort of. His name is Slenderman."

"Nathan, you're too old for imaginary friends."

"I assure you, I am not imaginary."

I stepped out from the shadows, and the woman gasped. "Nathan, come on… let's get out of here…"

"No, Mom. That's him. He's my friend."

"But it—"

"Mom. Calm down."

The woman looked at Nathan, a piercing shimmer in her eyes. "Nathan, you have exactly one minute to explain yourself."

"Mom, you know I used to walk by these woods a lot. I knew about Slenderman, what happens when he follows or watches you. Well that started happening to me, he would appear in front of me, but… when he saw my eyes, for whatever reason, it would make him immobile. He's allowed me safe passage through his woods now, which is why I never come straight home from school anymore. It's also why I never come home normally, anymore, or with bruises."

Nathan's mother stood there, her mouth agape. I knelt down beside Nathan. "Your son is enjoyable company for me. I have always been alone, but after he began visiting me often, I find I am much happier for it. I also believe those that bully him will no longer do so."

Nathan looked at me, smiling nervously. "And… when they did catch me, Slender would heal me."

"Heal you?"

"Y-yeah… Mom, he's supernatural. I trust him, too, so… if you wouldn't mind showing her. Just so she knows."

"I would prefer not to hurt you, Nathan."

"Nathan?"

He sighed. "Mom… he can heal wounds. Like, even a wound that cuts a major artery, poof, it's gone in no time. It doesn't even leave scars behind."

The woman sighed, looking at her arm. She rolled up her sleeve, showing a gash that ran diagonally on her arm. I beckoned her forward, and held her hand. As soon as I held it, the wound began closing up, the scab falling away after a while. Her eyes grew round, and she looked at me, her eyes flicking downward.

"Sorry…"

"What are you sorry about?"

"Well… you aren't exactly like Nathan and I."

"Yes, I am not human. I am labeled as a monster, most of the time. Your son is the first to be… my friend."

Nathan looked down at the drawing book in his hands, wincing. He looked at me, his eyes asking if we should show his mother. Before I could answer, the woman took a step back.

"Well, as long as you two have fun… I suppose its alright if you hang out with him."

"But Mom—"

"No, it's fine… I know. About the killings. It's necessary for you, isn't it, Slenderman?"

"Yes… unfortunately. I tend to eat animals more often, however."

She nodded, and I directed her out of the forest. Nathan looked up at me when I returned to our tree. "So… that was… interesting."

"I did not expect to meet your mother today."

"Hey, Slender… you know how I said I have a crush on a guy?"

I saw his cheeks redden and his heart rate sped up again. I answered him despite his embarrassment. "Yes, I remember."

"Well… you told me to just get it over with."

"I did."

He paused, his book shaking in his hands.

"I think I love you."


	4. Growing Closer

***Here's chapter 4! I figured such a cliffhanger last time deserved something a bit longer this time, so instead of 1.5k, it's 2.3k words this ****time! Enjoy!***

* * *

He stared at me, waiting for me to respond. In all honesty, I was shocked. Beyond that, even. Nathan had just said he loves me, rather, he thinks he does. What does love _mean?_ I turned my head away, not looking at him.

"You think you love me?"

"There's a good possibility… I mean… I understand if you don't… return the feelings."

"No, no. That isn't the problem."

"Then what's wrong?"

"As… foolish as it may sound, I have not read much about love yet in that book."

"Love is a lot of things, Slender, but the simplest way to describe it is, you care about someone, more than anyone else, and you wanna be with them all the time."

"I am not familiar with human emotions… not very many, rather. I know about happiness and fear, and a few other simple ones, but others are a bit difficult for me to… understand."

"I don't think any human understands love fully, Slender." Nathan got up on his knees, and took my hand. "Please. I want to be more than just friends."

"I shall… try, Nathan."

"Really?"

"Yes. I will try for you."

He smiled, and his heart rate went absolutely wild. I had him sit down. "Your heart is beating at an unhealthy rate. Calm down."

"I'll be fine, Slender. It's… just from the fact that your aren't outright rejecting me because of what I said."

"I see…"

Nathan spent the next few hours trying to help me learn what love is. He had even suggested we have to book to help us. First, the description, which was as simple as his, though worded a bit differently. Love meant a feeling of deep affection towards someone or something.

"Well, you did say a while back you loved killing humans."

"It is a very enjoyable act for me, but I also do it because I must, to survive."

"I know, I know. But when you love someone… you really like them, a lot more than anyone else. Some synonyms… let's see… endearment, fondness…"

Nathan listed a few more synonyms, and before we realized, it had grown just barely too dark for him to see. I could see in the darkness, even through the darkness of my forest, but Nathan was blind in such conditions.

"I shall bring you home."

I felt him holding my shoulder, and teleported him to the front door of his house. He knocked on the door, and I teleported back to the forest. Sitting down against our tree, I picked up the book once again. I finally found exactly what I had been looking for. A section on what love is, and what it means.

* * *

Sunday morning arrived, and Nathan was quite eager to see me. He came through the underbrush of the forest, and sat down next to me. He seemed much happier than usual.

"My mom actually kinda approves of me being with you! She even was amazed at my talent of drawing you making your artwork!"

"Is that so? Good."

I felt him lean on me again, and pulled him closer with my arm. We continued discussing love, and I told him how I had read about loving actions. He grinned up at me.

"Yeah? What kind of actions?"

"I understand a hug is one, but a light punch is reserved for good friends, usually those on a sports team."

"Oh."

Nathan seemed a bit crestfallen, but I knew he had expected me to say 'kiss.' Sighing, I patted his arm.

"I understand you wish I knew more. I also know you wanted something more. However, even when I have my mouth readily available, I do not quite have lips."

He looked up at me, a nervous grin on his face. "Doesn't mean we can't try, right?"

I pretended to not know of the presence of his mother and another human in the woods very close to us. They were likely watching us.

"I suppose we could… if I were comfortable with it."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I do not think a hug would be difficult to manage, however."

Nathan wrapped his arms around my abdomen, and a small comforted sound was the response to my tentacles wrapping around him in the same manner.

"How is this?" I pretended to look at the diagram in the book. "Am I doing it correctly?" If I had been being honest with myself, I was beyond happy that Nathan was hugging me, though I couldn't tell why. Perhaps it was this 'love' concept. "I am not squeezing too tightly?"

"This is perfect," Nathan said, his usual tone now replaced by one that seemed almost sleepy. "It's perfect."

I chuckled. "This does feel… better than I would have imagined."

We stayed as we were for a few hours, Nathan shifting every now and then. Time seemed to move too quickly, but I heard a strange kind of growl.

"Nathan, are you hungry?"

He looked up at me, smiling and his face partially flushed. "Yeah… I guess I am."

"I know eating raw meat is not good for humans. However, I do know of an apple tree not far from here. Would you like some apples?"

"Sure, I like apples. What kind?"

"I believe they are green even when ripe."

"Granny smiths."

"Who?"

"No, that's the type of apple it is. A granny smith apple. They're usually green and tart when they're ripe."

"I see. Then it is indeed the type of apple you are speaking of."

The presences of what I presumed were his parents followed us. Nathan held my hand until we reached the small apple orchard I had known of for a long time. Birds sang even in my presence. I liked birds, and I picked a few apples for Nathan as he twisted one off its branch.

"Man, it's been a while since I've had fresh apples."

"They grow year-round here. It is strange, but if food is ever scarce for me, I find I can survive on these if I must."

"I bet you could eat one in a single bite."

"Indeed, I can."

A few birds fluttered down from the trees, and landed on my shoulders. Using my claws, I cut up the apples into pieces, and gave them to the birds.

"Feeding wild animals?"

"They do not follow me out of this place. I believe it is a sanctuary of sorts for them."

"Wow… and these apples are amazing! I feel invigorated. It's like magic or something!" He laughed at his own comment. "Magic… yeah, like that exists."

All was quiet, save for the chirping of the birds. Nathan was busy munching on the apples, and I ate one myself. Nathan looked at me hopefully until my mouth sealed up. I did not want to make him sad, but with his parents _watching_ us, so infuriatingly, I refrained. Seeing a 'monster' like myself kiss their son would be mentally scarring, most likely in a bad way. Nathan tossed a half-eaten apple to the ground.

"Those apples are really good, but I'll feel sick if I finish that one."

"There will be more, and the birds will enjoy what you have not eaten."

"Yeah, guess so."

I brought Nathan back to our favored tree, where I felled a few trees to make a small clearing, about a meter in diameter, just for myself and him. Finally, just after we had left the small orchard of fruit trees, his parents left and went back home, I took another look at the diagram, the gesture seemed simple enough.

"Nathan."

"Yeah?"

I made my mouth rip open, looking directly at him. He seemed confused for a second, but then smiled, a sound of realization coming from him. He put his forearms behind my neck, which I took as a sign to lean in. He closed the distance for us, and I felt a light pressure on my teeth. He pulled back, sadness clouding his eyes.

"I guess I should have expected that…"

"I did say I do not have lips."

He seemed to have an idea before blushing. "Well, maybe try with your mouth not there at first. It might work better."

Doing as he said, I sealed up my mouth, this time pulling him in with my hand on the back of his neck. He seemed surprised, but not unhappy or scared by this, and his lips met the spot on my face where a normal mouth would be. I tried opening my mouth again, finding that hiding my teeth was a good idea. Nathan hummed shortly, and pulled away.

"That… worked a lot better."

"Wow," Nathan breathed. "Heh… I kissed you."

"Yes, you did. This is significant progress in our relationship."

Nathan laughed. "You're so calculative about _everything._ Seriously, lighten up a bit. I mean… you're the Slenderman. A human kissing you is a really heart-stopping experience, for the human anyway."

"What!? You did not say your heart would stop beating!"

"Woah, woah! It's just an expression. I'm fine, my heart is still beating. Although, my stomach does feel like there are butterflies in it."

I understood this idiom. "I see… I have read about these stomach insects."

"Maybe put the book down next time, alright? Just experience stuff with me."

"Very well… I suppose that would work."

* * *

I had experimented with forming my mouth, and now could form a pair of what passed as lips, much to Nathan's delight. He would greet me with a hug every day, and he would insist on letting his father meet me. I eventually told him about how his parents had watched us from the darkness of the forest the day I had introduced him to the small orchard of apples. He frowned when I told him this.

"Why would they do that? My Mom knows she can trust you."

"Those are your words, Nathan. She does not fully trust me."

"Are they watching us right now?"

"No, they are still at your house."

"Good… they should stay there, and leave us in peace."

"It is quite comfortable when I do not feel their presences nearby."

"Hey uh… would it be alright if… I sat in your lap?"

"I do not believe that is a normal thing to do when in love with another person."

"I… thought it would be okay. I mean… we're out here, alone. There's nobody but the animals to see us."

His sapphire eyes implored me to accept. Sighing, my voice betrayed my nervousness. "Very well, you may…"

"Really!?"

I nodded. "Yes, now do so before I change my decision."

He turned so his back would be to me, and I held his upper arms as he sat down, leaning his back to my torso. He looked up at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Not so bad, is it?"

"No… I suppose not."

I did quite enjoy having him sit where he was, and he pulled my arms around him, across his abdomen. I added two of my tentacles as well, and he seemed quite happy that I did. Releasing a third, I wrapped it around his wrist, letting the end fall into the palm of his hand.

"I did always wonder how these felt, to hold them… ever since the first day we actually _talked,_ but I was too afraid to ask, even before I thought that I might love you."

"Is that so? I am glad to have satisfied your wonder."

"They're… actually kinda… soft. Smooth and soft."

"They are only muscle, I cannot imagine how they would be soft."

"Well, it is relaxed right now. So, soft in the slightly squishy sense."

"I do have to admit, I enjoy embracing you like this."

"Maybe you could do it more when we hang out together."

"I would like that."

"I love you, Slender."

I paused, nervous and hesitant, before replying. "I love you as well, Nathan."

He hummed softly, rubbing my tentacle in his hand. All was quiet for a while, until he spoke again.

"I still can't believe my parents spied on me while I was with you. I'm really mad about that… I mean, I know they haven't known about you or spent as much time with you as I have, but seriously, they know now and yet they still don't trust you."

His heart rate had sped up a bit. "Not to worry, everything will be just fine. They will see in time, Nathan, that I am not a threat to those who do not threaten me."

"Yeah, they will... I know they will."

He gave the tentacle in his hand a gentle squeeze, rubbing the pad of his thumb along it. Though it caused me no excitement, I still could feel with the appendages and therefore hummed in comfort.

"You sound like a cat, Slender."

"I cannot help it; I am a monster and sometimes, my sound responses resemble those of a cat's contented purr."

"It's okay, really. I kinda like it, actually. No, I really like it. Especially now since I'm leaning against you, I can feel it and it feels nice."

"I am enjoying this more than I should, aren't I?"

"Well, I know of another thing we could explore sometime."

"Keep it a surprise. We should separate, your mother is coming."

Nathan quickly stood up, brushing himself off as his mother came through the thicket, making it seem as if he had been sitting on the ground. Nathan waved goodbye to me as he left with his mother, the woman asking him all kinds of questions. Nathan was being very adventurous with our interactions, but I could not refuse him. He had stayed with me longer than I thought was possible. Many humans had seen me over the years, and most ran away, only a few staying, saying they weren't afraid. It was usually a lie, and they would move away within a few days. I would let them go; no forest was as comfortable as this one.


	5. A New Family

Bruises covered Nathan as he sprinted forth from the thicket. An angry yell was heard from a human man, who followed soon after. I pushed Nathan behind me, putting myself between him and the man.

"What the hell!? Give me back my son!"

I picked up the man by the throat, his eyes opening wide when I stood at my full height and his legs dangled in the air.

"Give me a decent reason why, and I shall consider it."

I loosened my grip, using my tentacles instead. I was not so cruel as to not let the man reply, but the threat was still there. If this was Nathan's father, and he didn't give me a reason meriting I let Nathan go back with him, so be it.

"He's my own flesh and blood and I will not let him be caught dead with a _monster_ like _you!_ Now put me down!"

"Do you not support him as every father should? His sexual orientation should not matter to you, if he really is your own flesh and blood."

"It doesn't!"

I looked back at Nathan, whose eyes met those of the so-called father, and sighed as he looked back to me. "He doesn't support me, Slenderman. He's my stepdad. My real father left my mother when I was young. He isn't a bad man but he can't stand the fact that I'm gay."

I threw the man to the ground, towering over him. "Listen to me, you ungrateful human. I am _allowing_ you to live. If I see one more bruise caused by _your_ hands on Nathan, I will personally see to it you are put in a mentally handicapped asylum for the rest of your pathetic life. And only when you are dying will you ever have some semblance of an intact brain again. Do you understand me?"

The man was now pinned to a tree. He wasn't showing he was afraid. He was, however, trembling. I could feel the fear inside him.

"Why do you even care about him at all!?"

"He has no friends at school, and his only friend besides myself is his mother. If I were you, I'd be happy he at least found _someone,_ someone who will take care of him."

Then man's fear subsided, concern growing over his features. "You… care about him? You don't… want to kill him?"

"No, you idiot. Why do you think I brought him to my apple orchard when he was hungry?"

He looked past me to see Nathan calmly drawing, looking up at us when we stopped talking. Letting the father go, Nathan came over to me as I knelt down. I knew the father was watching as I took Nathan's hand and grasped it tightly. The black and blue splotches on his skin quickly disappeared, and was perfectly tan as it had been before.

"Thanks… alright. Let's go home, Dad."

"No." Both of us were surprised when his father said that simple word. I waited for him to continue. "You should stay here, with him, Nathan. He obviously can care for you much better than both your mother and I can."

"But—"

"No, it's alright. We'll bring food every so often, so you'll stay well fed."

Nathan seemed afraid. "But what about when the seasons change? Slender might be able to keep me warm on cool nights, but… on frigid winter nights, I'm not so sure."

The father frowned, realizing Nathan's logic. Then, the father proposed something even I would not have expected.

"Well, how about whenever the weather is bad, he can come live with us? I mean, it wouldn't hurt, I suppose. I'll get another job until you have one, and everything will be just fine."

Nathan looked up at me. I was still quite surprised, but instead of refusing, I accepted.

* * *

Arriving at Nathan's house with intent of going inside was new to me, but we returned when it was dark and I wouldn't be seen as easily. I was perfectly fine with this, even if I was a bit unfamiliar with the circumstances. Nathan's mother greeted me, an uneasy smile parting her lips.

"My husband called and told me you'd be coming with him and Nathan. Make yourself at home."

"I have lived in a forest all my life… but thank you for welcoming me."

The three of them had dinner while I stayed in Nathan's room, familiarizing myself with the new living conditions. There was a heater in the floor, producing warm air. It was autumn, the leaves had just begun changing color and the usual ambient temperature was beginning to drop. I had never been in a human household before. The ceiling was not nearly tall enough in most spaces, but I could still change my height to fit my needs. When Nathan turned in for the night, he had said I could lay with him, but I opted not to, simply because I did not want to make him — or myself, for that matter — uncomfortable. He only shrugged, and motioned to an armchair in the corner of his room before drifting to sleep. Accepting his offer, I sat in the armchair, noting he had brought the book I had stolen. I picked it up, deciding to pass the night reading.

* * *

"Nathan, what if your mother comes in and sees you like this," I questioned him quietly, not at all happy he was doing this where one of his parents could easily barge in and see him sitting suggestively in my lap. "I never gave you permission to sit like _this."_

"It's fine, Slender. My mom never comes in my room anyway."

I had finished the book, and Nathan was being very forward with our relationship. He probably felt very safe in his room, and that was likely the reason he was acting in such a way.

"Nathan, turn around. I am not comfortable with this."

"Oh, fine."

He turned around, and pushed back against me. We were currently sitting on his bed, watching a movie he had picked out for me. It was of the horror genre, though I found none if it "horrific" at all, besides the costumes. They weren't even believable.

"Slender… I have a surprise for you."

"Is this the surprise you wanted to show me the other day?"

"Yeah. It's called French kissing."

"I read about that… what makes it french?"

"I dunno. It's supposedly a kiss to show someone you _really_ love them, and French is the 'language of love,' so I guess it makes sense."

"Are you sure you can handle such a thing from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have noticed you are quite submissive to me."

"Oh, that. Yeah… I think I can handle it."

He moved to sit next to me, smiling anxiously. Going with it, I let my mouth appear as it was supposed to, and let him pull me into the kiss. He seemed to be waiting, patiently, but his lips still moved. Pushing forward, I let myself go and pushed my tongue into his mouth. He hummed shortly, likely a bit surprised, but quickly recovered, his own muscle pushing back. Before long, he pulled away, his lips swollen.

"Oh… wow," Nathan breathed.

My heart spluttered in my chest. The kiss had left me feeling strange. When I met Nathan's gaze, a silent agreement went between us. We wanted to do it again.

* * *

"Don't worry so much, Slenderman. He'll be back in about six hours."

"I am not worried."

It was Monday, a school day for Nathan. Despite my inner protests, I said goodbye to Nathan and wished him to have a good day. He had hugged me and replied with what I had supposed was a romantic quip: "I will, because I know you'll be waiting for me when I get back."

The end of summer when we had met seemed so long ago, even though it was only two months before. I considered reading a book, as that was my main source of entertainment, and had been for most of my existence. The languages they used were all familiar to me, as I had moved to many different forests throughout time, finding most of my books — and only stealing one or two books that I had desired greatly — wherever I went. I had learned of Nathan's parents' names, Jay and Margaret. They seemed alright with my presence, and were certainly amazed by my strong senses. I had also learned that Nathan was not an only child after only one day; he had a younger sister, who was at the age of eight years, named Julia.

It was "one of those days," as said by Margaret, when Julia had boundless energy and kept pestering me as I read.

"Hey Mister Slenderman! Whatcha reading? Can I read it too? Why are you so tall? Why is your skin like snow? Why do you wear that suit? Do you wanna play with me? Can you really teleport? Can you teleport with me? Can you bring me to the playground? Why do you have tentacles in your back?"

"Julia, don't bother him. He's reading."

"It's quite alright, Margaret. I suppose it gives me something to help pass the time."

I began answering Julia's questions, and many more came after the first slew were answered. She hopped up on the armrest of the armchair I was seated in, and she asked a question I was not expecting.

"Do you love my brother?"

"Why do you want to know that, little one?"

"Cuz he says he loves you. Are you his boyfriend?"

"I suppose so… I do not know what else I would be to him. I do love him, yes."

Her little face held a mischievous smile. "Have you _kissed_ him yet?"

"Julia! That's enough," her father scolded.

"But Daddy, I wanna know!"

"It's not your business, Julia."

"I agree with your father on this. My relationship with your brother is mine and Nathan's business."

Julia was crestfallen as I said this. I patted her head, and felt Nathan's presence moving toward the house. His return would cheer her up.

"He is almost here."

Julia gasped after a moment, realizing what I meant, and ran to the door. I continued reading the book, standing up and opening the door for him. He smiled at seeing Julia, his smile widening as he saw me.

"Thanks."

"You are most certainly welcome, Nathan."

"Why don't you call him Nate, Mister Slenderman?"

"No need for such formalities toward me, Julia. It is simply habit for me to call him by his full name, as I do with everyone."

"Are you going to eat dinner with us?"

"I would rather not intrude. I would feel very out of place at the dinner table."

"Why?"

"I do not eat the same food you do, Julia. I shall eat later, while you are all asleep."

"Okay!"

She eagerly went over to the parlor, playing with her toys as Margaret began preparing their supper. I teleported up to Nathan's room, feeling more comfortable there. After they had eaten, Nathan joined me in his bedroom, and sat down at his desk with a sigh, pulling books and a few papers from his school backpack.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… I just don't like homework."

"I do not believe anyone does."

"Oh, my teachers just _love_ giving homework, so… I have a lot."

I sat down in the armchair again, and Nathan took out a pencil, getting ready to write. He muttered softly to himself, probably repeating something to himself for clarity. Then, he did the strangest thing. He began chewing on the eraser end of the pencil. Even stranger, something warm sparked to life within me. Why was this making me feel so strange?

"Slender? You okay?"

"Yes… I'm fine. I should go eat… and leave you in peace to do your homework."

I teleported to the forest before he could ask any more questions. I did not feel so hungry, but Nathan was used to me leaving early anyhow. I looked back at the house I had just come from, seeing Nathan's shadow in the window from the lights in his room. Frowning to myself, I turned away from that and began hunting for some sort of wildlife. Even a few rabbits would do, just so I could distract myself from the growing heat in my stomach. At the time, I had mistaken it for hunger.

How wrong I was.


	6. Not Yet

"You are going to ruin the pencil, doing that, Nathan."

He just shrugged, continuing to chew on the pencil. Eating had not doused the small flame within me, and I was beginning to wonder why. Tearing my gaze away from him, I looked at his bookshelf, filled to the brim. I found a book tucked behind it, however, one about psychology. Perhaps I could glean some answers from it.

* * *

The book tumbled from my hands. I had not meant to drop it, and quickly picked it back up, putting it away before Nathan woke up. Glancing over at his sleeping form, worry crossed my mind.

_Why was I feeling… that emotion? He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary._

"Mmn… Slender? Everything okay? I heard… something fall."

"Yes, everything is fine. Go back to sleep, Nathan."

He hummed, rolling over and doing just that. I had a feeling I would find it difficult to stay around him while he did his homework.

The week came and went, Nathan cheering when he got home. He was happy for the weekend. Before he got home, I opened the door to his room just slightly as I put the book away that I had been reading.

"Okay, sweetie, have fun," Margaret called as he burst through the door to his room.

As he closed the door, Nathan smiled at me as he locked the door as quietly as possible.

"What are you thinking about, Nathan?"

"Oh, well… I was thinking we could watch a movie again. Maybe something different… not a horror movie."

"We can do what you like. I am in your household, after all."

His smile turned nervous, and his face flushed. "What I like?"

"Yes," I replied, though with the way he was reacting, I added, "within reason."

Nathan smirked at me knowingly. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not trying to, however when you gnaw on that pencil, it makes me feel strange. It is as if the butterflies are on fire."

He burst out laughing, soon stopping when he realized I was not laughing with him. "Oh, you're serious about that... I didn't know it would affect you like that..."

"I do not understand why such a strange action, done by you, affects me so much."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me most of the week? Because of my habit of chewing on my pencil when I'm thinking?"

"Yes... it is the reason."

"You could've just told me. I have plastic mechanical pencils I can use instead. I tend to not chew on those."

"Whatever you prefer, Nathan."

He huffed, sitting on his bed, staring at the floor. For a moment, all he did was sit there, then he looked up at me. "I want to watch a movie with you, Slender. Even if you don't watch it." He patted the bed beside him.

I nodded, teleported into sitting cross-legged on his bed. He sat against me like he had before, and I used four tentacles instead of two around his stomach this time. His hand searched for my head, and pulled my head until my chin was resting on the top of his, putting me in a terrible slouch. I sat up straight again, Nathan looking at me. I answered his question before he could ask.

"I do have self-respect, Nathan. I would prefer to sit upright, if you don't mind."

Nathan shrugged. "Alright."

I turned my attention to the movie, and Nathan pushed his back further into me. Instead of protesting, I did something I hoped would be alright. I pushed my fingers into his hair, then drew back. The way my skin contrasted with his dark brown hair was distracting, so I did it again. I heard Nathan sigh, relaxing in my hold. His heartbeat was slow, but not too slow. It was a sign of him being content, so I continued to do this. Eventually, his breathing deepened, and I looked outside. It was late at night anyhow, judging by his clock. So, I gently set him on his back and moved away. Before I could take a step, I felt a tug on my wrist. I looked back, seeing he was just barely awake.

"Don't go… lay down with me…"

I paused before doing so. Nathan pushed his back to me, making me unable to leave for my usual nightly meal. I would have to leave when he woke up. Nighttime was the optimal time for a hunt for me, but nothing was as easy as laying here with him. Perhaps hunts wouldn't be so difficult at the time of when Nathan usually woke up.

* * *

There, a wild boar. They were unusually common for the climate here, but instead of questioning it, I killed it and ate it. Once I had eaten my fill, I took the remains elsewhere, hoping they would be preserved if need be.

"Hey, you're back," I heard Nathan comment when I teleported into his room. "Oh. You still have some blood… uh… on your hands."

Still somewhat in a hunting state of mind, I merely licked the blood off, before sitting with Nathan. Most of the time, he would prefer if I kept my hidden mouth open. Mainly, for kissing him. He usually found my teeth quite interesting too. He would say how sharp or shiny they are.

A few hours later, after some of Nathan's favorite cartoons and a Hallowe'en special, I found myself wrapped in his embrace, sharing a kiss with our tongues sliding across the other's. Nathan tensed beneath me, I had pushed him against the headboard of his bed, something I knew he enjoyed. Suddenly, he stopped. I heard him whisper a single word, and moved away from him, looking over my shoulder. His mother was there, and we were all shocked into stillness. He had said his mother never entered his room, and if she would, she would knock first. Her face matched the color of a maraschino cherry.

"S-sorry!"

She left the room in a hurry, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, if she wasn't sure about… _us_ before, she is now," Nathan sighed. I went to release Nathan from my hold, but he stopped me. "Don't, it's fine… next time I'll lock my door… and take the key with me."

"Shall we continue, then?"

"What… where'd that tone come from?"

"What tone?"

"You sound very satisfied."

"Hmm… how could I not be? I am with you."

He giggled, pulling me in again. I heard his heart rate was just slightly faster than normal. I had been learning to read the beat of his heart, expression, and posture to know exactly how he felt. Right now, he was content. I felt him shifting, and he was in my lap in seconds. His heartbeat had picked up its pace just a bit, he was started to get excited. In what way, I had yet to determine. He pulled away for a moment.

"You're staring at me while we kiss… its freaky."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No… I like it when you do."

Again, he pulled me into the kiss, and I found myself feeling the heat I had felt before gathering in the pit of my stomach. Nathan pulled at my tie, loosening it, and tossed it to the foot of his bed behind me. I silently agreed that the room was beginning to feel a bit too warm even for myself, and managed to shrug my jacket off. However, Nathan made quick work of the first button on my white undershirt before I realized what he was doing.

"Stop."

"Huh? But—"

"No, Nathan."

"But… but your jacket. You took it off."

"Perhaps it was just me, then."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was beginning to feel as if your room was too warm even for myself."

I picked up the jacket, pushing my arms into the sleeves before picking up my tie and putting it back in its proper place, tying the knot quickly before Nathan could try to come up with another rebuttal.

"But Slender, I… I love you."

"I love you, too, Nathan."

"Are you afraid?"

"I am not, I would prefer to share our love physically when we are alone."

"Well, maybe we could go to the forest instead."

"Not today, and we will be here, in your home when it happens. Your door will be locked, it will not be a school night, and we will be able to enjoy ourselves properly."

"My parents tend to go on date nights just for themselves on Saturday nights… it shouldn't be long before we can." I heard something chime. Nathan smirked, and picked up his phone. "Heh. Called it. My mom just sent me a text. It says they're going on their date night. She also apologized about interrupting us again. Oh… that's weird… why're they taking Julia with them?" His thumbs tapped the screen repeatedly. A few moments later, his phone chimed again, differently, and he blushed furiously. "Oh. My mom said we uh… we can have the house to ourselves. And—" His face, ears, and neck went completely red. He groaned. "Mo-om… seriously?"

"Is everything alright?"

He sighed. "Yeah… everything's fine. Can we pick up where we left off when I uh… get back?"

"I suppose, if that's what you want."

"My mom's so annoying and embarrassing sometimes… sorry."

He stood up from his bed, and left the room. I watched him go, completely mystified. He came back, shoving something slightly metallic-looking under his pillow. He was muttering to himself about not needing "the thing," and sighed as he sat down.

"I don't know… not in the mood now…"

"Nathan, it can wait if you are not ready. I did not want to make love with you tonight. It would be better when we are both expecting it and… 'in the mood,' as you have put it."

He smiled a little. "Okay. Kinda… weird, hearing _you_ say it out loud."

I sat beside him, pulling him close. All was quiet for a moment, before the television turned off on its own, as he had put it 'on a timer.' I had learned most of the saying and idioms of humans by now.

"Nathan…"

"Yeah?"

"You know once you get a job and move to your own home, I will be there. I have been able to use your computer, without destroying it or damaging it at all."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I suppose the one true thing about myself online, besides my appearance and killings, and other obvious things, is that you cannot escape me."

He laughed, hugging me tightly. "I wouldn't want to anyway, unless you mistook me for some prey or something. Then that might be the opposite."

"I couldn't mistake you for my prey, anyhow. I am much too attached to you."

Nathan looked out his window. "Hey, the moon. It's full tonight."

"So it is."

"Next week, it'll be our only witness."

"What if your parents do not leave for a date?"

"I'll just get stuff to soundproof my room."

"And lock it, taking the key with you."

"Yeah, that too." A pause. "So, now what?"

"Hmm… we still have not watched a non-horror movie. We can do that."

He nodded, now excited. "I know the perfect one!"

As soon as he had the disc in, he urged me to sit like we had been for the first movie we watched together. I complied, and we settled down to watch the movie.


	7. The Truth of The Orchard

***I should warn you now: This is the first chapter that anything is explicitly mentioned. For those of you who are reading this, and whatever you identify as, I'm sorry if I wrote something offensive. This is my first time writing a gay coupling and I'm a female. My only experience is what I've read from other stories. However, I do hope you enjoy. Onto the chapter.***

* * *

"It's late, Nathan. You should be asleep already."

"I can't. What my mom said in that last text is bothering me."

"What did she say?"

"She's… glad that we're together. But she meant it in the way that… we're _alone_ together, doing what we decided not to."

We were laying down, facing each other on our sides. I had him pulled close, my tentacles interlocked around his back. I knit my fingers through his hair again.

"Do not worry so much. We have plenty of time for such a thing."

"Well… yeah…"

"Nathan, I have been keeping a secret from you."

"What's that?"

"The orchard in the forest, do you remember it?"

"Of course. The apples were delicious."

"Those apple trees can grow there because they feed off the soil and the Fountain of Youth."

"That really exists?"

"It does. Eating even a single bite from one of those apples makes you… immortal."

"Wait so… that means…"

"Yes, Nathan."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Your parents were watching us."

"That's kinda selfish…"

"What is? Making you immortal so we can be together?"

"W-well… when you put it like that, no, but… doesn't living get… I dunno, boring, after a while?"

"Yes, it does. Humans have such short lifespans, though. I could not bear the thought of losing you, Nathan… even then. We have grown ever closer, and now I find I am much too attached to you to let go."

"But Slender, my parents will notice."

"They already know. They've accepted it, as well."

Nathan buried his face in the front of my suit, breathing deeply to calm himself down. "So… what kind of perks does this come with, huh? Anything special?"

"Besides the immortality, yes. You no longer need to sleep, but you still can feel tired."

"Oh… is that it?"

"Yes. If you starve to death, you will come back. I have… tested this myself, not by choice."

"I don't have to eat humans now, do I?"

"No, Nathan. That is simply the nature of what I am. Nothing else has changed."

"So am I gonna be eighteen forever?"

"Theoretically, yes."

"Huh…"

We fell into silence, Nathan pulling away just a little. He was quite comfortable even as I kept pushing my fingers through his hair.

"You like doing that, huh?"

"I find it is… enjoyable. Do you prefer I stop?"

"No, you can continue. I like it too."

I continued to card my fingers in his hair, finding the strands soothing.

"Hey, Slender?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"We should go to the forest today!"

"Alright. We shall."

"Hold on…"

Nathan ran back to his room from the stairs, and returned shortly as I reached the last step. He took my hand and I teleported us out to the forest, as he had wanted. We went to the orchard, and he looked at the trees, sighing.

"I can't believe these are..."

"Yes, it is quite unbelievable. Go ahead, take as many apples as you like."

"I am kinda hungry..."

He reached up, picking a piece of low-hanging fruit, while I extended a few tentacles and reached up to the top of the trees, picking some normally unreachable fruit. It always tasted the sweetest to me. I ate a few apples myself, savoring the life-giving fruits. Nathan was very happy as he shared in the small feast.

"Sho... now what? I mean, it'sh school vacation." He swallowed the bite of apple, allowing for easier understanding. "Is this place always so... mild?"

"Yes."

I picked another apple, slicing it and held out my hand with the slices in my palm. The same birds I had fed thousands of times before fluttered down, landing and eating.

"Huh... do those birds still lay eggs?"

"They feel no desire to breed, now living forever. That does not mean they do not. I see young birds leave often, their parents soon laying down and passing on by instinct alone. This is the glade that humans can never find without my help. You parents never entered, therefore a different scene was played before their eyes."

"What did they see?"

"They saw us, talking, and I gave you a single apple. The fountain knows of my intent, and therefore did not poison you. I have taken many here, only those who I deem worthy are allowed to eat the fruit they prefer and not die."

"Wait so…" Nathan stood up, looking around as if seeing the glade for the first time. "There are pears and peaches here too!"

"The trees offer all fruits, much like the garden from the beginning of time, however, these trees will bear multiple types of fruit on the same limb."

"But it was all apples before!"

"Because that is all you desired. Go ahead, think of the kinds of fruit you want, then drop the seeds from the apple core. A new kind of fruit bush or tree will sprout. If it is a tree, then it will take about a week to grow, but a fruit bush will grow in a few days."

"That's crazy…"

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I exist, though many believe I do not. The fountain was believed to be a myth, just as I was, though now you know that is not the case."

I sat down near the center of the orchard, beckoning him closer. When he sat down with me, he opted to sit in my lap. Pulling him close, I cut up another fruit, this time a peach. Holding his hand, I placed the pieces in his hand, and showed him how to feed the birds.

"What are we waiting for?"

"The birds that live here feed on the fruits as well. If they see you are willing to feed them, as I am, they will sing more than warn the other birds, because they know you mean no harm."

"This peach is really juicy. Will the birds even want it?"

"They will come. Hush, I see one now."

A bluejay peeked out from the leaves of one of the fruit trees. Nathan held his breath, keeping his arm up with my help. The bird hopped off the branch, gliding down to land on his hand, and eyed the chunks of peach. It pecked one piece, then kept pecking at it. When the piece was small, it carefully picked it up, to avoid hurting Nathan. Nathan sighed, and the bird hopped onto his arm, then flew away.

"That was amazing…"

"You may drop the other pieces. It will tell all the other birds about you."

"Will they come to me like they do when you offer them food?"

"It may take a while, but yes, eventually, they will."

We continued to simply enjoy the glade and each other's company, until the sun started to set.

"I shall bring you to your home. I will return here and hunt while you eat, and then go to your room when I am finished."

"It's your home too, now."

"Very well, I will return home when I am finished."

* * *

The soft flesh of the child melted in my mouth. It had run off, defying its parents in a haughty manner. It had then gotten lost in the woods, and I had heard the parents repeatedly calling its name. It had screamed when it saw me, but with a swift flick of my wrist, I had snapped its neck. The kill was less messy this way, which was better, because Nathan would seem ill when I returned with blood on myself.

As I entered Nathan's bedroom, I noticed he was not in the room, but he was downstairs. I went downstairs, seeing him watching a movie. He looked up as I entered his peripheral vision.

"Oh, hey. There you are. How… how did it go?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

Nathan turned the television off, and took my hand. I teleported us up to his room, and he blushed. "So… I know we're planning on… having sex _sometime,_ right?" I was purely surprised he had even mentioned the topic, but I nodded, letting him continue. "I uh… ordered something… online. For like… reference? Before we actually get into it?"

He was extremely embarrassed. With a low volume, I asked him if he had indeed ordered what I thought he had, and he just nodded.

"I suppose it is alright… I did not think we would need such a thing, though."

"Well… I don't exactly know what to do once… everything comes off."

Nathan looked up at me, but I was mainly confused, if a bit surprised. "I know you are embarrassed, but there is no need to be. I intend to make it very enjoyable for you, Nathan. You will be the center of my attention."

"Well… we have… a few months. I'm… not quite ready yet."

"That is fine."

"Maybe we could watch the thing? To pass some time?"

"If you wish to do so, then yes."

He picked up his laptop, and pulled out a disc of sorts. I recognized it as a disc he had used for movies before, except this one had a different title written on it. He examined both sides before placing it in a small slot that had popped out from the side of his computer. We sat together on his bed, but he was feeling very awkward, much like I was feeling.

"Well, here goes nothing. Oh, lemme mute it…"

The video began to play.


	8. Sinful Ecstasy

***DISCLAIMER: I'm not a guy at all! If anything is wrong here, as long as you don't go berserk or anything in your review, I'll look into changing what I can, if you review. Just don't flame me. We're also diving into the mature section, so when Nathan and Slender are joking around, just stop if you don't wanna read that bit. Enjoy.***

* * *

Even after the short film ended, everything was completely silent. The scene had faded to black at the end of it, but I could not forget what I had witnessed. Nathan turned to me, looking at me hopefully. He looked away for a moment, pulling the top of his foldable computer down and closed it fully.

"Was it… okay?"

"I… haven't… the words. I also do not know whether I should feel disgusted or… excited."

"Excited… in _that_ way?"

"Er… yes. I do not know… which I should feel."

"It's okay to be both."

"Then I feel both."

Nathan sighed, putting the laptop away after ejecting the disc and snapping it into a few pieces. "Sorry if it wasn't what you expected."

For the next few days, Nathan did not talk to me. I did not feel the need to talk to him either, as I was feeling very uncomfortable after watching that video with him. I had left to the forest, staying in the Fountain's glade most of the time. I had noticed that Nathan's mother was also staying away from me. It was Friday, I was reading yet another book, and Nathan's stepfather sat down, staring at me intently. I closed the book after glancing at the page number to remember it, and returned the stare.

"So what happened?"

"What are you referring to?"

"Don't play games with me. You and Nathan have been very distant from each other."

"We are just having a 'rough spot,' so to speak, in our relationship. There is nothing to worry about."

"I've been meaning to ask you, too."

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"I have existed since about the year one-thousand."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly. I did not think my age would matter to you, as you know how Nathan has changed since meeting me."

"I was curious. It seemed like you were… a bit younger than that. I expected you to say the 1400's or something like that."

"No, and do not ask if I had parents. I simply woke up one day, not knowing my purpose. However, humans would always run from me."

"So how do you even know how to speak?"

"It came naturally over time. I can speak many languages, even some forgotten ones."

"I'm glad my son met you… er, stepson. Look, I'm sorry about uh… the day we met. It wasn't right, the way I talked to you."

"The past is the past. Forgive and forget, as the saying goes."

I picked up the book once again, flipping to the page I had left off from, and continued reading. It occurred to me that today was Thursday, and Friday night was tomorrow. I had overheard Margaret and Jay talking about leaving on Friday night instead, and dropping off Julia at a babysitter's house. Nathan had just finally spoken to me before leaving for sports practice this morning, and I was already beginning to feel better about being around him.

* * *

No sooner had Friday night come than Nathan and I had begun to speak freely and comfortably with one another again. His parents had left, and we were in his room, pressed together as if one would disappear should the other let go. Nathan was giggling in my grasp.

"You cannot escape me, Nathan," I growled in jest.

"Nooo, let me go," he laughed, "Help, Slenderman's got me!"

I proceeded to wrap my tentacles around his abdomen, squeezing him against myself tighter, without making him unable to draw air. He just continued to laugh, and stopped his false struggling. He hummed, his head turning toward his pillow. His heart rate sped up, and he turned his head a bit more, able to look at me.

"What is it?"

"Well… my parents are out."

I realized what he was referring to. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah. Just… be careful, please."

"You may be immortal, Nathan, but I will always be careful with you."

"So… my Mom got this thing for us… so its safer." He pulled out the metallic object from beneath his pillow. "It's… protection. For… um… doing it."

"I understand. You must tell me to stop if you do not wish to continue at any time. Alright?"

Nathan nodded, then stared at me for a moment, before he put the protection on top of his night stand, and turned around in my grasp. He pulled me into a heated kiss, filled with passion and lust. I could feel him tugging at my tie, which had already fallen out of place. I simply pulled it loose, tossing it to the floor, along with my jacket, and helped him out of his shirt. I felt his hands find the buttons on my white undershirt, and undid the last two myself, because he could not reach them. Once the buttons were undone, he pulled the shirt aside, but I took it off, not feeing any shame now. I kept control of my appendages, forcing them to stay limp behind me. Nathan's hands roamed over my torso, and he pulled me down, pinning himself below me.

"Slender…"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to… use your tentacles?"

"I will if you wish for me to. I do not have to."

"Maybe just a little…"

It was difficult enough to keep them still, but it would be more difficult to keep them from accidentally harming him while moving them. I opted to leave them where they were, it would be safer for both of us. I hooked my index fingers beneath the waistband of his pajamas, waiting as I pulled away from the kiss. Nathan's breath had hitched as soon as I had done this, so I waited.

"As long as... you do the same, right after."

"I will."

"O-okay... go ahead."

I noticed the slight bulge even the baggy pants could not hide, and pulled away his pants and undergarments — what I assumed were boxers — in one swift movement, pulling them off his ankles. His erect member sprung free, landing on his lower abdomen. As promised, I did the same, and I heard Nathan gulp when my own trousers were gone. I was above him by this time, my tentacles limp, hanging down from my sides like black vines and draped on him as they trailed down. I reached a hand up, cupping his cheek. His gaze moved from my manhood to my face, as he calmed down.

"Do not be afraid, Nathan. I love you, and I cannot bring myself to hurt you."

"R-right..."

His hand reached blindly for the metallic-wrapped "protection," which I knew the real name of, but kept it as the word he had used.

"Here, let me open it..."

His hands were shaking, but the plastic wrapper peeled away, and he showed me how to use it. It felt strange having the thin, rubber-like substance pressed against my member, but Nathan seemed to be unfazed. He looked at me, waiting. I knew what I had to do now, and it seemed both of us were nervous. Carefully, I reached to his entrance, carefully pushing one finger in, keeping watch over his expression. He squirmed a bit, but he sighed as I added a second finger, stretching the tight muscle ring. I fit a third finger, seeing his expression change to a relaxed one.

"I'm ready, Slender…"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah… I'm just nervous."

"Alright. I will replace my fingers now."

After pulling out the three fingers I had used inside him, it was easy to see him hurting, but I steeled myself. I kept balance with my tentacles, held his hip with one hand, and positioned my manhood with the other. I met his entrance, and forced my member in, slowly and deliberately. Nathan squirmed again, and made small pained sounds, but he never said to stop, until I felt a bit of resistance.

"Agh, stop, you can't go in any further. Just hold on..."

I waited, his warmth around my member felt incredible. It took a while, and I felt him tighten around me a few times, increasing my arousal, but he eventually sighed.

"Okay... slowly, you... you can move."

Trying to recall what I had seen in the short film he had shown me, I mimicked the motion of the dominant human's hips, and Nathan's face contorted. I had to watch his expressions carefully, but his eyes opened, and I could see how he was feeling by the way he looked at me. He was enjoying it.

"This... this is happening..."

"Yes, it is."

"It still hurts... but it's my first time... it's going to be."

"Tell me if you... need me to change... my pace."

The exhilaration of the moment was leaving me breathless. I was sure the arousal I was feeling also had something to do with it. Nathan pulled his legs up, and no sooner did I see them, than two of my tentacles held them bent at a comfortable angle. Nathan moaned beneath me, and I turned my attention back to him, watching his expression for any signs of negative feelings or emotions. A low rumble filled the room for a short amount of time, and Nathan's eyes flew open as he looked at me. I had not realized the sound had come from myself, but I was feeling the pleasurable effects of our activity heavily now.

"What was that?"

"A similar... reaction to what you just had."

"Your moans... sound... like _that!?"_

"They might... I have never... experienced this... before."

He took a few breaths, asking me to move faster. Complying, I sped up the pace I had been thrusting at, feeling the warmth around my member shift as he moaned again, a shiver running down his body. His hand found purchase on the back of my neck, and he pulled my head down, kissing me again. I stopped for a moment, trying to find pace without jostling the kiss out of place. Then, experimenting, I pulled away from the kiss and licked up from his collarbone, to the end of his jaw, to his chin. Another positive sound, so I proceeded to do it again before moving up to kiss him more, and realized I had not paid any attention to his member. My tentacles didn't provide much friction, but I tried coaxing him into lubricating one with his saliva. Much to my surprise, he eagerly took the appendage into his mouth and sucked on it. I could feel his tongue rubbing against it, my heart accelerating at his swift reaction. I pulled it away, what he had fit in his mouth was thoroughly coated in his saliva, and I carefully wrapped it around his still-erect member, firmly pulling its single coil over his member, back and forth. He laughed breathlessly, and I found myself sharing in his mirth. This was incredibly enjoyable. He didn't have to say anything, I knew now how much he wanted me to hasten my motions, and when he did, and I felt him pushing back, his hips moving at odd angles.

"Mmh... Slender... come on..."

"What... are you doing?"

"Finding my… I think it's called a prostate. If you push against it, it'll make me feel really good," he managed between moans.

I began angling my thrusts, helping Nathan search. He cried out loudly, and it drawled out into a moan. An educated guess told me I had found it, and any time he asked me to "hit" it, I would. There was a feeling of magma pooling in my loins, and Nathan's warmth was pressing in around my member. I had a difficult time keeping up with the thrusts on his member while keeping my erratic pace going. Nathan told me not to stop, but I knew my climax would happen soon.

"Nathan."

"I don't care! Let it out inside me!"

His coherent sentence surprised me, but I kept going, feeling the magma pushing, forcing me closer. I felt every fiber of my being stop moving for split second and my vision went completely white for a moment, as my essence burst forth from my member, and I helped Nathan to his own climax. I saw the white droplets spatter his sweaty chest, feeling a few land on my midsection. Our labored breathing filled the room, but as soon as our gazes met, a smile broke out on his face. I returned it, trying to make it less than monstrous, but it only made Nathan giggle.

"You... feel so good... but you can pull out now."

"Of course... as you wish."

I moved my hips away from his until my manhood exited him fully. He breathed a sigh of relief. There were dark wisps of my essence clinging to the inside of the protection, reminding me that it was still there.

"That was... intense. And amazing."

"Indeed..."

"I think... even with the protection... some of your seed got inside me."

"I apologize... I should have—"

"No it's okay... I know you love me. I'm okay with it being there. I can't get pregnant, since I'm a guy."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Very well."

He pulled me in once more for one last kiss, before he laid down on his side, asking me to "be the big spoon." When I asked him what he meant, he explained very briefly what "spooning" was, and realized it was another way to show affection or love. I fit myself to his shorter frame, but he tangled his legs with mine shamelessly. I pulled the covers up to our chests, and placed my arm over his abdomen, much like when we sat together, but we were laying on our sides this time. I could hear his deep breathing, and was about try sleeping myself, when I noticed the door open. Nathan's mother had returned and was peeking in the room. I made every effort to appear as if I were asleep, and I could hear myself making the annoyingly purr-resembling sound. Margaret sighed, I could hear from it she was happy. Relieved, I did finally close my eyes and sleep, knowing she had seen the room around us, yet she hadn't been upset. The last thought accompanying me before I fell into slumber was Nathan's smiling, flushed face.


	9. The Next Morning

I woke earlier than I had expected. Nathan was still sound asleep in my grasp, but when I looked at his digital clock, it took me a moment to figure out that I had only been sleeping for about three hours, and it was now four a.m. I felt fully rested anyhow, and kept Nathan close to me until he woke, which was five minutes past six a.m. He hummed, turning his head, and smiled when he could see me from the corner of his eyes. He greeted first.

"Hey," he said, quietly.

"Hello," I returned, also in a whisper. "How are you feeling?"

"Well… I've heard from a lot of people at school that in the morning, the guy on the bottom is usually very sore _there._ I think I'm just going to stay where I am for now."

"I could try to heal you, as I did before for the bruises."

"No, that's okay, I'll be fine. I just want to mentally prepare myself for the soreness first. You don't need to heal it. I'd actually prefer it stay… for now."

"So it is the 'good pain' I have read about?"

"I guess you could call it that."

We fell silent for a moment, then Nathan's gaze turned to the floor, noticing our wrinkled, discarded clothing.

"Was that your only suit?"

"What do you take me for, Nathan? I have another. I always keep a spare, identical set of clothing in the forest."

"Seriously? Identical?"

"I prefer the suits I wear to not change, because I enjoy looking the part for… those who are unlucky."

"I think I heard you purring last night after we finished."

"Well… I will not deny I was making the sound involuntarily."

He chuckled. "We should get up and… shower. We stink so bad after that."

"You do. I do not sweat."

"Well, you were pressed up against me all night."

"This is true. I shall return, Nathan."

"Now hold on."

"No, Nathan. Yes, we made love last night, but that does not mean I am going to bathe with you."

"Well it's a shower, but I… guess I won't go with you."

I was already in front of the door by this time, having gathered my discarded suit. I looked back at him, he was crestfallen. "Perhaps another day," I said, relenting. "But not today."

* * *

I had heard Nathan's mother enter his room while I was washing myself. I did my best to ignore the conversation, but my curiosity won over my will, and I allowed myself to eavesdrop, while continuing to spread the soap lather over my body.

"Mom, are you seriously asking that? He's in the bathroom, showering. He can probably hear us!"

"Oh, come on, Nathan! I'm just worried for your health. Now answer me."

"Alright, yes. He used it. _Jeez."_

The door closed. By this time I had finished and was rinsing the foam off myself. It was easy to decipher what his mother had asked about. A quick glance out the window showed that dawn still hung heavily in the forest.

* * *

"Oh, Slender. There you are. I was wondering where you'd gone."

I looked up from fixing my tie and undershirt collar into place, seeing Nathan was finishing pulling on his shirt.

"I was retrieving my spare suit, as you can see."

"Right."

An awkwardness filled the air as neither of us spoke further. Nathan tugged at the sleeves of his long-sleeve shirt, then walked up to me and hugged me. I returned the embrace, using my tentacles to pull him up. He smiled, and nothing seemed quite as wonderful as that moment. I heard Margaret calling our names, and let him down onto the floor again. He held onto me as I teleported us downstairs, and Margaret handed Nathan an envelope. He gasped in surprised, and ran to the kitchen, coming back with a dull knife they used mainly for opening mail. Soon enough, he was reading the letter, and he threw the paper and envelope upward, shouting with joy.

"I got the job! Finally!"

I picked up the letter and envelope, looking at the formal document. Nathan had applied for a full-time job of working forty hours per week, meaning he was not planning on going to college, or perhaps he would be taking the "online courses" his mother had mentioned. Jay came up beside me and I handed him the letter, his expression soon growing just as bright as Nathan's and Margaret's smiles. They looked at me, confused.

"I am happy for you, Nathan. However, your parents are not used to seeing… my 'smile.' I would not want to scare them."

"Oh. Right, I forget. Yeah, you probably don't wanna see it…"

"Try us," Jay said, clearly not knowing what he was going to see.

I shrugged and let my mouth tear across my face, putting on my best smile, trying not to scare Margaret and Jay. I saw Margaret was in a terrified stupor, and Jay seemed ready to retch. Quickly making my face a blank canvas once more, I saved Margaret from passing out and Jay from losing the contents of his stomach.

"Okay, that's… not something you see every day."

"No… but it's something I've seen for a few months. Wait, where's Julia?"

"She's still sleeping."

"Oh, good. I guess I should get going soon… work starts in… an hour."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, Slender… they said I should start today in the letter."

"I see. Perhaps I could be of service."

"What do you mean?"

"I can teleport you there."

"In broad daylight?"

"Yes. I have been experimenting with my abilities and have found how turn myself invisible."

"Seriously?"

"It works, so I could show you now."

"Do it, then. Show me!"

I nodded, almost immediately turning myself invisible. It was an odd feeling, but I extended my tentacles, and moved forward, teleporting Nathan into the kitchen.

"Woah! I didn't even hear or see you approach."

Letting myself be known, I couldn't help laughing a bit. "It will be useful, but we will have to teleport into an alleyway. You, appearing in front of your workplace out of nowhere, will be very strange and unnerving to many a passerby."

"Right. Okay, I'll get ready, and let you know when I'm ready to leave!"

I teleported to the living room, out of his way, and sat down to finish reading a novel I had picked up only a few days ago. It had been exactly forty-five minutes when Nathan was there, waiting for me to teleport him. He told me where his workplace was, and I took his hand, teleporting us into an alleyway beside it. Before he left, we shared a short kiss, and he hurried out of the alley, while I teleported away, back to his house.

"He is at work, the alley was deeper than I suspected, however."

"Were there any… thugs in the alleyway?"

"No. If there had been, I would have taken care of them."

"In front of Nathan?"

"You haven't seen all the artwork he has done of me?"

"No, just a few."

My mind wandered to the one where he had drawn me ripping the entrails out of a human that was still alive. I teleported up to his room, picked up his drawing book, and began flipping through the pages, seeing all my kills up until the day we had come and were living in this household. Finally, I found the one. Nathan only drew on one side of the thick paper, so I teleported back down, the open book in my hands.

"Nathan is very creative and has seen many of the prey I have killed, human and otherwise. This is the most creative human kill of mine I have seen him draw."

I handed the book to Jay, who took it, looking at it as horror overtook his features. Fear rolled off him in waves.

"You _are_ a savage monster!"

"Jay, honey, it can't be that bad."

"No, Margaret, it is."

Jay quickly closed the drawing pad and I took it back to Nathan's room.

"Do you really do that?"

"I cannot help what I become like when I hunt. It is the nature of what I am."

"I know I can't change that… but you must've desensitized him to killing by now."

"While I may have, he is most unlikely to replicate what I do."

The three of us sat down in the parlor, continuing to talk. Julia came down from sleeping at noon, whimpering and yawning. I stood up, going over to her.

"What is bothering you, child?"

"I had a really scary nightmare… Daddy was gonna make you move out, and you were going to hurt him because he tried to make you leave."

"I would never do such a thing, Julia. Come, why don't I make you breakfast?"

I took her hand, leading her to the kitchen and had her sit at the island while I cooked. Deciding to put on a bit of a show for her, I shrugged off my blazer, setting it over the back of a chair and extending my tentacles. I could feel her watching me intently as I gathered the required ingredients for an omelet with my appendages.

"You're really cool, Slender."

"Thank you, Julia. However, you do not know everything about me. I know for a fact that you would not think the same of me if you did."

"Why?"

"I am not a human like you, Julia. I am a creature, a monster, and even I do not know what species I am. I suppose one day I might know, but for now, it is impossible for me to find out."

"But you look like a human besides your skin and how tall you are."

I placed her omelet onto the plate, spreading jam onto the toast, and set it before her, giving her a fork and knife, using my appendages to do so. She giggled when she took them from me.

"That is true."

"So why won't you tell me what you're hiding?"

I walked over to the door, closing the door to the kitchen, and blocking other exits. Julia looked at me, unconcerned. Good, she was not a paranoid child. Jay and Margaret had left the house, which made me hope they finally trusted me.

"If I am to tell you, I have to show you something else first. It will likely be worse than your nightmare."

"O-okay…" I formed my mouth, and felt Julia's fear spike, rolling off her in waves. "I-is… is that your mouth?"

"It is."

"It doesn't move when you talk…"

"I know. When I talk, it is my usual, invisible mouth doing so… this one is for eating."

"So what do you eat?"

"I eat humans, Julia. I eat forest animals as well."

Julia's expression clearly showed how she felt. "A-are you gonna eat me," she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, child. I could not do such a thing."

"What about my Mommy and my Daddy?"

"No, and before you ask, I will not eat Nathan either." I sealed up my mouth. "I only eat those who I must, and I have been eating mostly just forest animals since meeting your brother."

Julia nodded, not looking at me anymore. She left her plate where it was, running to the parlor. I knew she no longer saw me the same way, but such was the way of my existence, all were afraid of me that knew of me, besides Nathan and his parents. I knew Julia would eventually warm up to me again, but it would be a long time until she did, so I would have to wait. I picked up the plate, intending to wash it.

"Mommy! Daddy! We have to go!"

"No, sweetie. He's not going to hurt any of us. Don't worry."

"But killing is bad!"

"He does it because he has to, Julie."

I finished washing and drying the plate she had used, along with the knife and fork. After putting them away, I picked up my jacket once again, and pulled it on. Not wanting to scare Julia more, I teleported up to Nathan's bedroom, waiting for his "shift" to end, so I could bring him home. After a few long, empty hours, an alarm went off, notifying me his shift had ended. I teleported to the same alleyway, finding him just turning the corner. A gunshot rang out behind me, and a bullet whizzed past my head, an attack probably meant for Nathan. Turning around, I lunged at the attacker, seeing a second one. I held his wrist with a tentacle and forced the gun he held to point away from Nathan, and killed the first one I had shoved to the ground. Once the second one was dead, Nathan approached me carefully. I took him home quickly, then teleported back to the alleyway, feasting on the flesh. I had abstained from killing humans for about a week, perhaps less. Now, with some fresh meat easily obtained, I ate my fill, before cleaning my hands in a river on the outskirts of the city. Finally, I made my way back to Nathan's house — his room more specifically — and sat down in the armchair after seeing him at his desk.

"I heard you told Julia."

"She was curious. I did try to warn her."

"I'm not upset about it. I knew she'd have to find out sometime."

"Your parents will help her see why quickly, I believe."

"Yeah... they're pretty good at getting her to calm down, but it might be good if you keep to my room or the forest for the next couple days."

"I shall do that, then."

I noticed Nathan gnawing on his yellow pencil again, and realized he was smirking as he did so, staring straight at me.

"You seem very smug for someone who is very susceptible to a monster like myself."

His smirk only widened, but I plucked it from his mouth, not letting him continue. He sighed, pulling another from his desk. "Alright, I'll stop... if you give me a kiss."

His smirk was back, but I did not deny him. We shared a short, heated kiss, before he looked back at his desk and set down the pencil. "So... I was doing some paperwork. It looks like the job I'm at will let me move out in about four months if I play my cards right and get an apartment with relatively low rent."

"That is good, but I sense there is something else."

"Yeah... I have to fill out some paperwork that will say I'm going to have a roommate, since you'll be there. I can't just tell the landlady about you. She's one of those crazy fanatics."

"I see... but I can be silent if the need arises. I can also follow you to work if I have to. It would be very easy."

"I know that, but it's for those nights that… won't be so silent. I know we're going to do it again at some point."

"The euphoric sensation _was_ something I want to experience again. I see where you are going with this…"

Nathan hummed, continuing to think. "I don't know what to do. I can't take out a loan yet… I don't have enough money to have a mortgage hanging over my head every month…" He pulled out his phone, tapping on the screen a few times, before his expression brightened. "Oh, but one more year and I will! Plus that small bit of college funds I had tucked away… that would be perfect!"

"Have you found a solution?"

"Yep! I would say it calls for celebration, but I'm not twenty-one yet. Technically I never will be, though."

"Next time we enter the glade, the small looking pool can grant that."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I spend quite a bit of time there. It has begun to sink in the center, some of the fountain's water has begun to show itself merely because of how much you discuss your unchanging age. It is within you, Nathan, and therefore it will change what it needs to for you."

"Seriously?"

"Indeed."

"Wow… but we have to go to the orchard for that, don't we?"

"Yes, but it is late. We should be resting for tomorrow."

"I think I'm gonna actually sleep tonight… even if I do wake up in only a couple hours. I don't really feel tired, though."

"Hmm… the effect hasn't fully taken hold on you yet. This is odd… but somewhat beneficial. You will continue to age for a while yet. Perhaps the fountain has already begun its change for you, but is doing it slowly."

"That'd be nice."

Nathan laid down, inviting me to join him. I did, holding him from behind as was usual. It was comfortable laying with him, and I found myself drifting off to sleep with him.


	10. A Visit to the Forest

There was nothing quite as satisfying as the weekends, now that Nathan had a job and was gone from the house most of the days of the week. As his age approached twenty-one, he began to be able to stay up later and sleep less. This proved for many nights where we would stay close together, enjoying each other's company as we watched movies on low volume together. We didn't want to disturb the neighbors.

Nathan had moved out of his parent's house as soon as possible, and had bought a small house close to the forest. I appreciated his choice of location, knowing he had chosen it for my needs. It was always best to hunt at night, but I had tried doing so during the day, during the time Nathan was working. He had also obtained a new job. He worked in a secure, well-protected building, unlike his previous workplace, a small convenience shop.

"Slender, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Nathan. It is good to see you again."

"Thanks. It's always great to see you." Nathan inhaled deeply. "Did you really make dinner again?"

"Of course."

"You're the best, you know that?"

Nathan hugged me, dropping his work luggage near the sofa, and headed to the kitchen. The house was fairly simple in layout, with a kitchen, a parlor, a bathroom, and a mudroom, with the second floor holding a spacious bedroom and what Nathan had taken to calling "the man cave." This made no sense, as caves were usually underground, and did not have windows. I also did not understand the masculinity, but went along with it anyhow. He would play video games if he didn't want to watch movies, and he made some online friends.

"So, Slender…" Nathan seated himself abruptly next to me. "Did you have any plans for dessert?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering. I think I'm gon—"

"That does not mean I do not want any dessert." I wrapped a tentacle around his midsection, pulling him back to the sofa. "I think I will have you for dessert."

A spark of fear arose in Nathan's eyes as he looked up at me. I turned him around, and kissed him. He hummed after a few moments, returning it. When I drew away, Nathan sighed.

"That went better than I thought it would…"

"What did you think I meant?"

"I thought you were gonna _eat_ me, like you do your victims."

"I could never do that, Nathan. Who would I be able to love, then?"

"I guess you're right."

"How was work today?"

"Actually, it was really good. I'm getting a raise next paycheck."

"This raise is good?"

"Yeah, means more money."

"I see."

"So… was that all of dessert or just a taste?"

"Which do you want it to be?"

Nathan laughed before throwing his arms around the back of my neck. "Just a taste."

I teleported us to our bedroom before he could protest, in case this went further than I expected. I had him pressed against the headboard, his hands gripping my shoulders, our tongues sliding across the other's. I kept pulling away when he needed air, pressing back when he raised his head again. We were both out of breath by the time Nathan wanted to stop, but I noticed he still had his work outfit on. It was a bit mussed and wrinkled, but I realized how similar it was to my own suit.

"I didn't know you liked me that much, Nathan."

"Huh?"

"Your outfit."

He was wearing a fitted, silver, pinstripe suit with a burgundy colored tie. He looked down, blushing as he realized what he was wearing. "Oh. Well there were some higher ups on my floor today, I had to look extra fancy."

"I believe you would look far better with an outfit more casual."

"Yeah. I need some pajamas... so if you'll give me a moment, I'll be right back."

He stood up from the bed once I released him from my grasp, going to his closet, which had a few extra suits for myself. Living with Nathan in our own house certainly had made me much happier. I didn't know if he would ever stop working, now that he was immortal. When he returned, I carefully wrapped my arms around him again.

"Nathan, will you ever stop working at these jobs?"

"Well... I could take vacations once in a while to spend with you, and I suppose if I build up enough savings I could retire for a few decades at a time... but if I wanna live in this house with you, I have to keep working for a while."

"Hm... I understand."

"Did you want something?"

"I suppose, all I want for right now, is you."

"You big softy."

"I am not soft, Nathan. I merely am enjoying the peacefulness of the night with you."

"Okay. I like that idea..."

I pulled him closer. "You will not escape me, Nathan."

"Nooo," he laughed. "Not again, someone help!"

We continued our favorite pastime until Nathan's sides were hurting from his laughter. I had frequently experienced "snuggling" with him over the few months we had lived in the house alone. Now, we sat together, holding on to each other. I had never felt so joyful as I did with Nathan. Perhaps he was right, perhaps I was growing soft. As long as I could protect him if the need arose, our life together was as comfortable as it could be.

"I'm not in the mood for video games now…"

"How about a movie?"

"Mm… nah."

"Perhaps you could take a day away from work tomorrow, and we could go relive a day from before we were boyfriends."

"Oh… that sounds fun. I did kinda get this weird night vision or something… I'm not _completely_ blind, but it's still pretty dark. Everything is in black and white, and if there's any color, its kinda muted."

"Hmm… that is interesting."

"Maybe it's the water from the glade."

"Perhaps. We will find out when we go."

"Can we go now?"

"I suppose."

I offered my hand to him, and he smiled. Gathering his cellular phone, his drawing book, and drawing supplies, he took my hand once he had pulled on a thick coat. I teleported us out to the forest, and he sat down at our favored tree. He pulled out the device, tapping the screen and holding it to his ear. Then, when he spoke, it sounded like his sinuses were blocked with mucus, and he gave a few believable coughs and fake sneezes. When he ended the call, his voice went back to normal.

"Alright, that's taken care of."

"Not many will be out here at this time, but I am quite famished, so I may try to find a nocturnal animal instead."

"How about a raccoon?"

"They never taste good. If I can find a sleeping wolf, that would be much better."

"Don't all the animals feel your presence and flee?"

"No. They only run when they see me because they do not wish to be a meal."

"So, you're the apex predator, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

Nathan was sketching and outline of something in his notebook. I decided to leave and find myself an animal to eat — or two animals, if they were small. I heard every shift of a foot and flutter of wings of the nocturnal animals, noting which sounds were from different potential prey. I felt myself letting the hunting state taking its hold, and my already-heightened senses grew sharper.

* * *

"Woah, quite the haul." I set down the family of four wolves I had sought out and killed, preventing any bites while I dragged them back. Nathan stared at me. "Aren't you going to eat any?"

"Yes… excuse me."

I picked up the largest one with my appendages, and headed back into the forest, peeling away the furred skin to reveal the lean muscle beneath. I was never one to eat with proper etiquette, but I did try to keep a gentlemanly sort of façade wherever I went. These were the rare times when I was not concerned about whoever may see how I eat. If Nathan wandered closer, I would pay him no mind. When I finished, I left the body away from the area where humans usually tread, for scavenger carnivores to feast on if they were in need of food.

Nathan was drawing sleeping wolves in his notebook when I returned. I looked at the ones I had killed. They did seem to be sleeping, but it was only an illusion. Wrapping a pair of tentacles around his midsection, I pulled Nathan closer to myself. I could see him smile as he continued to draw, despite the dark conditions.

"I like this… it's even better than before."

"It is, I find every moment with you is perfect."

"I warned you before, Slender. You better not go soft on me in the woods," Nathan said, smirking.

"I am not soft. Besides, the animals know just how dangerous I can be. They won't try to approach me, or you for that matter."

"Unless you tell them they can?"

"Yes."

A nightingale was singing tunes in a tree not far from us, a few more joining it as Nathan put down his book and drawing utensils. He hugged me, so I returned it. He seemed nervous, his face was flushed, but he moved to sit in my lap, facing me. He had to crane his neck to look at me, but I could see in his expression he was confused.

"Slender… why is it… when we did _that,_ you seemed uncomfortable, even though you were on top?"

"I was a bit uncomfortable… but it was not your fault, Nathan. I have never had these feelings toward a human before, much less one considered the same sex. I have seen human women before, and they held my interest sometimes, but never for this long. Mere weeks would go by before they simply became another meal for me."

"Wow…"

"Now that I have met you… I feel as if my interest was misplaced. Do not misunderstand, I do feel love for you. I felt guilt, Nathan, but I had put it aside after our first time. I did not want to ruin 'the moment.' I could not bring myself to say anything."

"Slender, it's okay that you were interested in other people. I don't know why you didn't tell me before. I've been interested in other guys before, too. I guess they just weren't the ones for me. I feel like I really belong with you."

I was surprised; Nathan had been interested in human men before he met me? How had he not found the right one? When I voiced my confusion, he just sighed, leaning against me.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you're fine. I just… I wish that one of the guys would've approached me first… don't get me wrong, I still love you… but nobody ever would come up to me and ask me on a date. Not even the girls, I was so desperate at one point that I considered asking out a pretty girl I had seen… then I just gave up."

"Why did you give up?"

"Well, for one, I had thought, 'Maybe he or she_ is_ out there, but I need to move first.' Sure, plenty of people had a significant other, but they were just high-school sweethearts. Not someone they wanted to spend the rest of their life with."

"I see… are we considered these… 'sweet hearts?' I would ra—"

"No! We're more than that, Slender! I just don't know if 'lovers' is the right word."

"We are not married, it would be the most sensible and practical description to use."

"Jeez. You're a walking dictionary…"

"I could also be a teleporting one, considering I can teleport."

"That's not exactly what I meant. It's one of those idioms. Basically it means if I asked you the definition to _any_ word, you could probably repeat it back to me like you were reading it from a dictionary."

"Interesting. Does this apply to other books?"

"It can… it can also be used as 'walking calculator,' too. If someone is really good at math, like they can add and multiply and subtract and divide large numbers without even needing to write it down, and get the right answer."

"Hmm."

Nathan sighed, this time he was content. Though, his face was still flushed.

"Is there something on your mind, Nathan?"

"Well… kinda…"

"What is it?"

"It's… been a couple of years since we had our first time. I… was wondering, maybe we could do it again?"

"We will, but perhaps tomorrow, once the sun comes up. Most of our neighbors will be gone for the day, only their pets will hear us."

Nathan smiled. "You're still uncomfortable about being heard?"

"I do not know if you have forgotten, but I am not quite human, Nathan."

"I know, but still."

"Perhaps I should remind you, here and now." He laughed, he knew me enough by now that I was not going to hurt him. I held him tightly, pulling him close into a hug. "I will crush you, puny human! Fear my wrath!"

The ends of my tentacles brushed lightly across his stomach, and his laughter turned uncontrollable.

"Stop! Ahahaha! S-stop, that t-tickles!"

He continued begging for me to stop, but I was having fun. Eventually he started coughing, so I stopped immediately, concerned. He probably had a dry throat from laughing so much. I took him to a nearby stream, which had clean water. Once he had drank some, I helped him stand up.

"Okay, yeah… your wrath is something to fear if someone is extremely ticklish…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"I did not mean to make you start coughing."

"It's fine. Let's just go home."

"Very well."

He gathered his items and returned to me. I took his hand, and teleported us home once he was ready.


	11. Trying New Things

***Here's chapter 11! This is the second-to-last chapter, and this delves into the explicit content again. Enjoy!***

* * *

When we had arrived home, Nathan decided to take a shower, asking if I wanted to join him. The question was a bit surprising, as the topic had never come up after the first time he tried to have us shower together. I was unsure how to answer as he stared expectantly at me from the doorway to the bathroom.

"Everything okay, Slender?"

"Yes, I am just not sure how to answer your question."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not want to disappoint you, yet I also feel uncomfortable agreeing to your query."

"You can say no, it was just an offer. I figured it would save water, and the water bill will be a bit lower."

"Are you sure it is not an excuse to see me naked?"

He blushed, glaring at me. Everything was silent for a moment. Finally, he answered me. "Okay… maybe that's _part_ of it, but the water bill _was_ kinda high last month."

I couldn't help finding his expression adorable. I set his drawing supplies in his room, then returned downstairs. His expression changed to something a bit more relaxed when he saw me return to him.

"Very well. We shall save some money on the water bill."

* * *

It was nearly noon by the time Nathan had mustered up the courage to ask me again.

"So when can we do it again?"

"Do what?"

He groaned softly. "Don't play dumb, Slender…"

"I want to hear you say it," I teased.

"Fine, fine… when can we… make love, again?"

"Whenever you feel 'in the mood,' Nathan."

He huffed, turning over on his other side to face away from me, putting substantial space between us in our bed. He had it custom-made so my feet wouldn't hang over the edge. We were being lazy, laying in our bed. I heard Nathan turn over and looked back at him. He was restless, but he was not ready yet. He was trying to sleep, and finally gave up, groaning.

"You know… boredom can really get to you when you don't sleep… how did you do it all those years?"

"I learned to 'deal with it.' I never had much to do anyhow, besides hunt for meals."

"Hey uh… I'm sorry about… ignoring you."

"When?"

"Just now? The past half hour?"

"You do not need to apologize."

I felt his hand placed in mine, and he moved over to me, laying his head on my chest. I carded my fingers through Nathan's hair, hearing a hum in response. I found him moving up, pressing his lips to my face where my mouth would split into place. I let my mouth tear open, Nathan pulling away, but I followed him. He whimpered, his forearms finding purchase behind my neck. I stopped for a moment, letting him catch his breath.

"I don't wanna stop…"

"We don't have to."

He pulled me back in. We had a strange sort of relationship when we were this way; he was dominant when we were just kissing, but submissive when our interactions became heated and lustful. I knit my fingers into his hair, pulling his head closer. I felt fear come from him, and loosened my grip a bit, feeling the fear recede as my tongue made its way forward. One of Nathan's arms left the back of my neck, and found purchase on my thigh.

"Are you feeling restricted?"

"A little…"

I released my tentacles, Nathan gasping as one pushed itself down the front of his pants. Finding the limp member easily, I began rubbing it slowly, and I felt him trying to remove his shirt, helping him with it and removing my own. I felt his fingers exploring my torso, and he giggled in the middle of kissing me.

"There you go with the purring again…"

I didn't respond, but I did tighten my grip on his hair again. I felt a mild fear creep into him, but as I kept my grip tight, that fear turned into excitement. A smirk pulled at the corners of my mouth, eventually pushing its way into place. Nathan didn't make any more smart remarks, but I could feel his member was now straining against his pajama pants, and began helping him out of them, removing my own as well. He had seen me without clothing earlier, but now his face was a brilliant red, nearly glowing. I felt him put pressure on my chest where his hands were, and pulled away, letting him regain his breath. He bowed his head, then looked up at me when he was breathing a bit more regularly.

"I… wanna try… a different position."

"Alright."

I withdrew the tentacle around his member, and he asked me to sit against a wall. I did so, and he picked up some wrapped protection, handing it to me. After pulling it on, I saw his lip trembling as he held onto my shoulders for balance. I held his sides, knowing his intent. He winced as my member pierced him, his heart rate accelerating.

"It's… been so long since then… and you didn't stretch me again."

"I should have."

"No, it's fine… it's kind of a good pain."

He continued to slowly slide down, our hips meeting as he stopped. He sighed in comfort. He rocked his hips a bit, stopping when I moved to hold them.

"You feel as perfect as you did our first time, Nathan."

"I don't know why we've waited so long to do this again…"

Silence passed between us, and Nathan shifted a bit.

"Are you going to move?"

"Y-yeah… just don't grip me so tight."

"Apologies."

I loosened my grip on his waist, and felt a familiar pulling sensation as he moved up, then pushed himself back down. He did this for a while, using my shoulders as leverage, but as his legs became tired, he began rocking his hips against mine again. I wrapped a tentacle around his member, feeling as if I wasn't doing enough, even if this position was his idea.

"Ah! I… wasn't expecting that."

"I was not… doing enough for you."

Three more tentacles wrapped over his torso earned me more excitement as his body squeezed my manhood. His moans were uncontrollable and ecstatic, the sound mixing with my own. I was not doing much, but I could not deny the pleasure was just as good — if not better — than our first time.

"Slender… are y-you close?"

"No… but this is good."

"Let go of me, then… and take over."

"If you say so."

"It wou—woah!"

His back hit the mattress, making a soft thump sound. Our chests were still close together, his member trapped between us as I began thrusting, quickly finding the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him. He cried out as I found it, feeling him squeeze around me again. The fire was growing hotter, turning into the magma once more. Nathan was moaning, the sunlight coming through the window showing the thin sheen of sweat on his skin.

Stars burst into existence before my eyes, blotting out most of the scene before me. I reached down, firmly grasping Nathan's member and brought him to his own climax. Just as it had our first time, his essence painted our stomachs. Our heavy breathing was now the only sound in the room, along with occasional moans from Nathan. I removed myself from him, laying down beside him as we recovered.

"Mmmh… you came inside me again…"

"You seemed to enjoy it the first time… I hope you still do…"

"Of course I do… you know, I'd been dreaming about this… a long time. A home with the guy I love, having sex when we feel like it, and a great job."

"Then you are… living your dream."

"Yep… I sure am."

A long silence stretched out between us until we had recovered, and our breathing had returned to a normal pace.

"I never would've thought the guy I love would be a faceless, tuxedo-wearing monster with tentacles in his back, though."

"Fate is strange that way."

"Yeah… heh. Just thinking about it makes me wanna do it again."

"We should wait until you can sit upright again. After our first time, your sister looked at you in confusion whenever you would be hesitant to sit down at the dinner table, and your parents were quite amused. Imagine if they visited while you were still sore."

"Yeah… alright."

"I will not deny you feel divine when we are intertwined, however."

"Oh, stop it, you. I might mistake you for your fake online brother if you keep making smart remarks like that."

"Hmm? Fake online brother?"

"Yeah… people decided one of you wasn't terrifying enough. So they made three more, except one is the exact opposite of you." Nathan continued to describe the false brothers that humans across the internet had made up, including the one he had been talking about, Sexual Offenderman. "Apparently, a lot of people out there believe he can be good and just needs to find the right girl to turn his ways around and make him less… I don't know, offending? He's not real, but you and 'him' have tons of fandom, more than the other two."

"That is quite ridiculous."

"Yeah, and in the fanfics that are out there, you hate all three of them."

"I most likely would hate them."

"I uh… since we've been together, I _may_ have read a few naughty ones."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Not safe for work."

"I do not understand."

He sighed. _"Explicit_ fanfics. I may have read a few since we've been together."

"How many?"

He flushed, grinning at me. "Every one I could get my hands on, on any website. Well, the good ones anyway. Some people just do _not_ know how to write. They would replace the word, 'you' with the letter 'u.' Awful. Ruins the story, and makes the author seem insincere."

"As long as you enjoy them, I will not stop you."

"Really?"

"Of course not. I am not a narcissist."

"You're still handsome."

"Thank you. You are gorgeous... with or without clothing."

He chuckled. "Thanks..." Nathen glanced at his phone that was just out of reach, then looked at me. "Um... do you know about oral?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oral sex... it usually comes before... what we just did, and after the kissing."

"Yes, I know about that. Why?"

"I kinda... wanted to try it. If you don't mind."

"Do you have enough energy?"

"Well... yeah. I guess so."

Before moving, I paused to think about my teeth. I would have to find a way to make them harmless, wouldn't I? "Perhaps another day. My teeth are very dangerous and could very easily hurt you and I do not want that."

He gulped. "Oh yeah... right. Almost forgot they're extremely sharp... but I can still do it for you."

"That's quite alright, Nathan. I am quite satisfied after our activity."

"But I'm not."

I sighed. "If you must..."

We replaced the condom with a new one before he had me sit up against the head of our bed. I was a little nervous in all honesty, but that soon dissolved away once he was laying down before me, on his stomach with his hand firmly around the base of my member, which was still excited from earlier. He looked up at me, rubbing it a bit, changing the pressure occasionally. He guided one of my hands to the back of his head, so I simply let it rest there, unsure of how this was going to go.

"You ready?"

"I suppose..."

"You don't have to do anything in this situation, just relax and enjoy it."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Okay, here goes…"

* * *

We both laid together, exhausted once again. Nathan was already sleeping, though he would likely wake soon. Carefully, so as to not wake him, I released my tentacles and pulled him closer. While he slept, I experimented with my abilities, hoping to find a way to either dull my teeth or make them retractable. I knew nothing would make Nathan happier, as he said he knew I would enjoy returning the favor. I didn't doubt what he said was true.

"Slender?"

"I am here, Nathan."

"Thanks so much…"

"For?"

"For having sex with me."

His mind was still halfway in the sleep realm. "You're welcome." I carded my fingers through his hair. "I am experimenting with my abilities as we speak."

"To return the favor?"

"Indeed." He pressed himself to me, making sure our chests were flush together. "I cannot believe I have never said this before, but you are quite adorable, Nathan."

His eyes flew open, suddenly wide awake. "Are you serious about that?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

Nathan closed his eyes again, pressing closer still. We laid there for the rest of the evening and night, enjoying each other's closeness.

_I love you, Nathan… and I shall do everything in my power to keep you safe. Sleep well._


	12. An End Brings New Beginnings

***This is the last chapter. Enjoy!***

* * *

We were in the orchard again. Nathan had asked me to return after planting some blackberry bushes, as well as a fifth tree; which bore a fruit that was a cross between bananas and pears. The resulting fruit was incredibly sweet, translucent, and was easy to eat, there was no peel to take off, as there usually were on bananas.

"Wow, thish fruit ish sho good! Have you tried it!?"

"I have, I am surprised you thought of this sort of hybrid fruit, even more that the glade complied with your unusual request."

I knelt down by the small pool of life-giving water, and reached my hand into it, and I could sense the Fountain's feelings, it knew, somehow, I was thankful to it for everything it had done. As I drew away, Nathan came over, sitting back on his legs.

"Why'd you put your hand in the water?"

"The Fountain itself is alive, and I have been alive long enough to know what it's consciousness feels like. It is almost like the brush of a down feather against your skin, but in this instance it is against the mind."

"With everything I've seen, I don't doubt it. Do you think it would be mad if I put my hand in?"

"I would think not, but it should not harm you, it can sense its effects within you."

Nathan tentatively placed his hand to the surface of the water, then let the liquid envelop his hand. A smile broke out over his face, and I saw his expression shifting just slightly as he conversed with the Fountain. When his hand drew back, it was completely dry.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yes, quite amazing. As we visit more, the Fountain may reveal itself more and more to us until we are able to see it fully."

"That would be... incredible."

A rumble was heard, and Nathan and I both looked up. A large yellow figure was in the distance, seen above the trees. Worried, I placed my hand in the water again, telling the Fountain, but its response was for me to not worry, and quickly acquire a container for me to contain some of its liquid. I teleported back to Nathan's house, taking the largest pickling jar we had, and teleported back. I lowered the open jar into the small spring of water, draining it significantly. Once the jar was full, I put the lid on.

"What are you doing!?"

"The Fountain told me to do this."

"Alright... I trust it then."

The trees around us began dying, the birds that knew me flew down onto my shoulders, a few on Nathan's shoulders as well. The rumbling grew louder and the ground began to tremble. I heard the great creaking of falling trees, and knew we had to leave. I teleported Nathan and myself to an unexplored forest, one on an island unknown to every human, now excepting Nathan. I had lived on this island when I knew humans in whichever area I had been in would be scarce. I unscrewed the lid, dipping a few fingers into the life-giving water. I heard it's instructions, and told Nathan I would return shortly. He nodded, keeping the jar safe. The birds stayed with him, keeping him warm without leaving their droppings on him. I teleported back to his house again, gathering a trowel and a few apples that I had picked before the trees had withered.

When I arrived back at the island, I did as the Fountain water had told me, digging deep into the earth, and then carefully poured the water inside. It formed a small pool, and lush green grass sprouted before our very eyes. It was a wondrous sight, even to myself, and the birds tweeted in harmony, hopping about on our shoulders. Nathan laughed, and I sighed in relief. I felt the pool's thankfulness in my veins, having begun eating away at the apple to plant the seeds.

"That was awesome!"

"Indeed, it was… and is."

I dropped the seeds, the seeds planting themselves and the birds hopping down and huddling together on the ground. They were all different species, but they knew they had to survive by sharing their body heat until the mild air took its place again.

* * *

Two weeks later, the glade had restored itself to its former glory, the pear-banana hybrid fruit that Nathan had thought of — just before it had been destroyed — was there. The Fountain was letting us see its waters in the very center much sooner than before, and as I dipped my hand in the water, I felt a warmth travel up my arm and through my entire being. The Fountain was thanking me, and I looked at Nathan, he felt the same way. I had told the Fountain many times about my relationship with Nathan, and it seemed overjoyed that its protector had found someone to love, despite Nathan and I both being men. Sometimes, it would speak to me quite a bit through the connection, and sometimes not. The island was quite secluded, and no humans knew about it, so Nathan and I would — much to the Fountain's amusement and joy — sometimes make love there. We greeted the Fountain as usual, then would find a suitable tree in its forest for our purposes. I had noticed it was making changes as well, I had found a thick blanket of feathers once, it was colorful. The birds had made it for us, after they molted, and we used it often. The entire glade was very generous. Most of the animals would come out and play with us, but they knew when to leave us alone.

"Hey, Slender, guess what," Nathan asked me while we were sitting under his hybrid fruit tree one day.

"What is it?"

"I get to take a ten-year break soon."

My heart spluttered in its pattern as my mind registered what he had just said. "Is this true!?"

"Yep! We get ten whole years to ourselves!"

"I am glad... I don't know how much longer I would have lasted without spending most of my time with you."

"You already do that."

"Not when I hunt, though. You do not enjoy seeing the bodies as much anymore."

"Yeah, that's true. Thanks for thinking of me like that."

We fell silent. I looked down at Nathan in my arms. Not long ago, he had been a young mortal boy, but now he was my everlasting lover and husband. He had bought "promise rings," the fact of my inhuman appearance and the fact that I eat humans being too prominent that we could not be married in a church. When Nathan looked back up at me, I knew this was not the end of his working days, but rather the beginning of a very loving, wonderful life that would last until the end of time.

* * *

***So, that's the end of this story. Leave a review telling me what you think! It means a lot. If you read other stories of mine, I hope you'll enjoy them! Bye for now!***


End file.
